Beacons Huntsman from Earth
by SirBeatdown101
Summary: The great Ozpin was getting desperate for a guardian. With half the maidens power gone and Cinder's allies growing in size, he fears for Remnants future if they were to succeed in their plans. Now deciding to summon his brothers descendant from earth, Ozpin takes a huge risk in training this boy. Can this boy save all of remnant with his hidden power, or will he fall like the rest?
1. The meeting of two family members

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Hey SirBeatdown101 here with my own OC character all the way from earth, I searched deep within my story lair for this one. I set off a few of my traps too *Pulls arrow out of my shoulder* Anyways about my character I'll give you a brief summary about him.**

 **Plus I know I already have a fan fiction with a Velvet pairing but I cant help but love her, so hate all you want but this is my story lair *Steps on a trip wire* Oh shit I forgot to disable my trap! *Spikes shoot from the wall* OH GOD HELP ME!**

 **Name: Tristan Vincent Rider**

 **Age: 17 Birth: Oct 5**

 **Hair color: Black with a silver streak**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Born in: New York city Lives in: Springdale, Arkansas**

 **Likes: Historical events, guns, old cars, starting fights, reading, anime, alternative rock, and any violent music.**

 **Dislikes: School, bullies and stuck up people, seafood, and losing.**

 **So let me break it down for you. Ozpin is immortal and had a brother who left for earth. They both had great magic power but Ozpin was the old wizard who gave his power to the maidens. As for his brother, he settled down and his skills and power was passed down from generation to generation. And Tristan is the last living descendant of the brother. Now he has power strong enough to combat the maiden powers but doesn't know it… but Ozpin does.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own RWBY, all rights go to Monty Oum of Roosterteeth, I just own my character**

Chapter one: The Meeting of Two Family Members

~Springdale ~ Harbor high ~ After school~

~Third person view~

"Dammit," Tristan muttered, while walking with his three friends. Tristan just walked away from a irritating fight with the school bully, Andrew. Tristan clutched at his nose to keep it from leaking blood. "Dude why did you even bother with that jackass?" Jakeel asked him. "Cause he keeps dissing us. Why wouldn't I?" Tristan replied. The three other people that were with Tristan were his school friends.

Ricky (nicknamed Haruto), Pat (nicknamed Fuzion), and his childhood friend Jakeel. They all walked down the street to the same neighborhood they live in. They all decided to head to Ricky and Pat's house where the two regularly make youtube reaction videos. When they all went in the house Tristan immediately plopped down on their couch, still pinching his nose.

Jakeel sat down on the recliner, watching the TV that he just flipped on. Haruto brought a few tissues for Tristan's nose, and sat down on the arm of the couch, while pat sat down on the other recliner. "Man be lucky that a bloody nose is all you got from that guy," Fuzion said, rubbing his shaved head. "Hey he had it coming, that dick," Tristan whispered.

Tristan sat up on the couch so Haruto could have a seat, and all spent an hour watching a walking dead marathon. Jakeel went to the fridge to grab a sprite, and noticed Haruto and Fuzion's recording equipment. "Hey guys what do you plan on recording this time?" He asked. Haruto responded. We'll be live streaming a final fantasy game. You guys want in?"

Tristan and Jakeel looked at each other, then at Haruto. "As much as I would like that, I don't have time to go on your craptaculars channel. I gotta get going," Jakeel said and then headed out the door. Tristan answered. "Sure I'm game. I prefer Xbox stuff but why not."

~One live stream later~

~Tristan POV~

After finishing their youtube stuff, I decided to head home to my house. I opened up the door, and the first thing I noticed was my legal guardian, Joe who was asleep on the couch. Joe was a 58 year old man of Cherokee heritage. He was a family friend of my dad before cancer got a hold of him, after that he took care of me since I was 12. Joe is a kind man who basically lets me do anything I want (As long as the police aren't involved.)

I went to a closet to pull out a blanket, and put it over him. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:14 p.m. "Ugh might as well commit mass murder online," I muttered. I headed towards my room and played some online call of duty nearly the whole night.

~Beacon academy ~ Ozpin's office~

~Ozpin POV~

I sat at my desk with glynda putting a hand on my shoulder. At the very center of my desk was an ancient key that was capable of traveling between worlds. Its been who knows how long since I gave my magic to the maidens. Now that one of them was attacked, I feel that we my not stand a chance if this person goes after the other three.

"Ozpin are you sure about this? Even if this works we'd just be putting this person in danger of being her next target," Glynda told me. "We have no other choice Glynda. Whoever goes through this portal maybe our only hope of combating this threat. Our enemy is smart and skilled, so we must do this," I spoke back to her.

I picked up the key, and focused my aura into said key. I put the key into the air as if I was unlocking an invisible door, and a ripple pattern showed up in midair. I let go of the key and it stayed where it was. I turned to Glynda and told her. "Now we wait for our guardian." Glynda asked a questioned. "How will it know who he or she is?"

"If it does what my brother said then it will bring us whoever inherited his power," I replied. _'Brother, I hope your descendant can help us in our dire situation.'_ I prayed in my mind. After that me and Glynda decided to head to our respective houses, and check out the portal in the morning.

~ Springdale ~ Harbor high~

~Tristan POV~

I sat with my three friends at our usual table, we were talking about your typical anime nerd stuff. Jakeel was watching abridged dragon ball videos, Haruto was reading naruto fan fiction, and Fuzion was just finishing his breakfast, as was I. I decided to ask. "What do you guys want to do after school?" Jakeel was first to speak. "How about we go to modern mission? I heard its like a call of duty version of laser tag."

Haruto and Fuzion turned their heads when they heard the words call of duty. "Awesome that would be sweet man," Fuzion said. Haruto agreed to fuzion's words, and put away his phone. Jakeel then spoke. "Come on, the bells about to ring." We all got up from our seats, grabbed our backpacks and headed for the hallway to our class, but a group of five blocked our path.

"Well, where do you think your going?" the lead bully, Andrew asked with a smug look. Fuzion answered. "Your moms house for round three." The comment made Andrew mad. He tried to form a sentence. "Uh, uh…Oh really dipshit? You can just go to hell."

*Clap, Clap* Haruto slowly clapped his hands together and said. "Congrats it took you 3 seconds to come up with a comeback instead of 8, that's what we call progress." The four of us laughed at the joke. Andrew and his crew looked like they got tired of our shit. "I'm gonna beat you all black and blue, you hear me?" he shouted.

That's when I noticed something was off about the air. I felt as if something was tugging at my very soul, and the air was much heavier. "Wait do you guys feel that?" I asked everyone. They all looked at me with confusion. "Feel what Tristan?" Jakeel asked.

Andrew yelled "Quit stalling, and take your ass whooping like a man." Andrew and his four friends walked towards us. But then it happened, a ripple formed in the air like it was a liquid, standing right in-between my friends and Andrews gang. "What the hell is that?" Fuzion yelled with curiosity in his voice.

Everyone in the cafeteria was starting to notice the air rippling around me and my friends. Then I started to feel my body getting lighter and lighter by the second. "Uh guys I think I'm flying," I informed my friends. An uproar started in the cafeteria about my floating state.

"Is this some kind of alien abduction or something?" Andrew nearly shouted. Jakeel ran towards me, and grabbed my ankle in an attempt to get me down to the ground. After that Fuzion and Haruto also grabbed my legs. "Dude stop flying," Haruto yelled. "I would if a could!" I shouted.

Their attempts to get me down was useless, as I was starting to fly over to the source of the ripple pattern. "Guys this is way too freaky," I said to my friends, who all eventually let go. My body kept going to the ripple and eventually touched it. I was horrified as I went through the source of the ripple, I closed my eyes waiting for what was on the other side.

~Ozpin's office~

I expected to find aliens on the other side of the portal, or maybe a paranormal underworld, but when I opened my eyes all I could find was an empty room with giant gears turning above me. "Okay this is definitely not what I expected when I was floating to my doom," I muttered to myself. I looked around and noticed my backpack was on the ground, I picked it up and checked the contents of it.

My phone, my notebooks, my history books, and my homework (that I never did.) I walked around the huge room and looked out the large window behind a glass desk. What I saw was breathtaking, a large courtyard with red trees all parallel to each other, and an impressive looking statue of what looks like a soldier standing on a bear.

I turned around and saw elevator doors at the other end of the room. I walked cautiously to the elevators, with my backpack over my shoulder, I'm hoping to find answers. Stepping in the elevator I hit the ground level button, and prayed that there was nothing hostile on the other side as I went down.

~Ding*

The doors slid open, and I stepped out to the hallway that reminded me of a castle. I looked around the corner of a spilt hallway, and kept on walking until I saw what looked like an assembly room with a microphone on the stage. I immediately saw opened doors leading to the courtyard and ran for it.

After I made it outside, I turned around to see the building I was in. The castle-like tower and architecture was the best thing I've ever seen in my life. "Holy shit I'm in future Hogwarts!" I said, amazed by the mind-blowing scenery. I turned back around to explore some more on the courtyard, but I heard a noise coming from the bottom of the cliff edge.

The noise sounded as if there was an airplane nearby, and it was getting closer and closer. An airplane looking machine landed at the edge of the cliff and had its side doors open, and I made no attempt to hide due to fear and curiosity. Two figures stepped out of the hovercraft, one was a man with a black and green suit, gray hair, brown eyes with a coffee mug, and a cane. The other was what had to be the hottest woman dressed as a teacher or a secretary, either way she had blonde hair, green eyes, a cape, and… a riding crop?

The two took a few steps, but then seemed to notice I was here, then stopped in their tracks. My eyes met with the doctor who looking mans eyes. "Uh am I in trouble or something?" I asked them the first thing that was on my mind with a nervous smile. The two adults looked at me, then at each other, then at me again.

The man replied. "That depends, how did you get here when students don't show up until tomorrow?" I wanted to tell them about the rippling portal that brought me to this place, but they would no doubt think I'm crazy. "Well um… I got lost," that was the worst lie I could come up with. The blonde woman looked annoyed. "Did by any chance happen to come here through a portal did you?" she asked me.

I hesitantly nodded. "How did you know? And who are you guys?" I demanded an answer. The man took a step forward, smiled and sipped his coffee. "Let's exchange names first. I am Prof. Ozpin and this is Glynda Goodwitch. You are?" he told me. I answered. "Tristan Rider, now tell me how I got here!"

"Tristan you may find this difficult to believe but you are on a planet called Remnant," Ozpin said. I didn't say anything but stared blankly at this Ozpin guy. "Tristan we brought you here cause we believe that you are a descendant of Ozpin's older brother, Grayson," Glynda informed me. Ozpin also spoke. "And since the key brought you here, then that means you are holding great power within you."

I kept staring at them, with confusion and just shook my head. "Okay, I'm definitely getting punk'd somehow, cause' this is just way too crazy. What's next? You gonna tell me I'm a wizard, Dumbledore?" I joked, thinking this has to be a TV reality prank thing going on. I kept on laughing until suddenly the woman raised her hand upwards

Then my body became weightless once again, as I flew up several feet in the air. "Believe us now?" Glynda asked. I couldn't help but nearly piss myself at whatever she's doing to make this happen. I looked at them from the sky and saw that both of them were radiating some kind of light around them, Glynda had a purple glow and Ozpin had green glow. "Ok, Ok I believe you, just stop using the force or whatever this is!" I yelled.

I floated down, as she lowered her hand. When my feet touched the ground, Ozpin walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and told me. "I know you have many questions my boy, but if you come with us we'll answer them." With that said Ozpin and Glynda left to the castle, and I reluctantly followed.

 **End of chapter**

 **Please fav, follow, and review**

 **BOOM! I'm done with the first chapter of my new story {Insert applause here} thank you for reading this I worked on this idea for a while to get the details right. Now I can put them on paper thanks to this site.**

 **I'm gonna work up to chapter 3 of this fanfiction so those who wish for chapters on my other two stories, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a little bit but look on the bright side at least I made it out of my story lair alive. *I step on a tile and saw blades swing from the ceiling* OH COME ON!**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	2. Tristan's new home

****Beacons Huntsman from Earth****

 ** **Hello my friends I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfiction, and as thanks I bring you chapter two. I hope you like it. Also this fan fiction is a shout out to the people I mentioned in the first chapter you know who you are fools.****

 ** **Please fav, follow, and review.****

 ** **Disclaimer I do not own RWBY, all rights go to Monty Oum of Roosterteeth, I just own my character****

Chapter 2: Tristan's New Home

~Ozpin's office~

~Third person view~

The elevator doors opened, the three stepped out and headed for the lone desk in the clockwork style room. Ozpin sat down behind the desk and glynda stood next to him, while Tristan just stood in the center. "Ok, now can you tell me what the hell is going on with this whole situation?" Tristan asked in a demanding tone. Ozpin took another sip at his coffee and decided to speak to him.

"Tristan, I'll begin the explanation by first saying: you're my nephew," Ozpin said. Tristan stared blankly at the man, and replied. "How can you be so sure that we're related?" Ozpin smiled at Tristan's question, and stood up.

"Well when my brother left for earth nearly 300 years ago, he gave me a key so I could summon him whenever I needed him most. The key was meant to summon him cause the link it has to his power, or whoever inherited his power. Since you are the one who was brought here, that means you are his descendant," Ozpin explained.

Tristan couldn't really believe what he was hearing, but he kept shooting questions. "But wait, nearly 300 years? How is that possible?" Tristan questioned. Ozpin answered with another question. "Have you ever heard of aura or semblance?" the boy shook his head no. Ozpin then stared at Glynda as if to ask her to explain.

"You see aura is an extension of ones soul that can protect the person from attacks and heals minor wounds. Everyone has aura, even animals. Semblance is a special power granted to the user such as super speed, controlling elements, or in Prof. Ozpin's case, time manipulation," Glynda informed the earthling.

Ozpin then took over the conversation. "My semblance allows me to never age, but that doesn't mean I still cannot die. You have aura as well, we'll just need to unlock it." When Tristan heard that he could have powers, he instantly thought of the cliché superhero stories he always read about as a kid. Tristan then looked at the hot blonde and asked. "So your semblance is using the force?"

Glynda was confused, and leaned over to Ozpin. "Do you have any idea what the force is sir?" Glynda asked him. "No clue," Ozpin answered. They both stared at Tristan for an answer. "it's a movie thing," he told them. "Anyways my semblance is telekinesis," The woman said.

"So why exactly did you bring me here, and what is this place?" Tristan asked Ozpin in an slight annoyed tone. Ozpin started his explanation by telling him about his past with the maidens, and the schools purpose for training warriors. Everything was explained from grimm, to dust, to faunus, to the four kingdoms. The one thing Ozpin didn't mention was the enemy that was taking the powers, which Glynda noticed.

"Damn, this is a lot of crap to take in Oz," Tristan said, rubbing his temples. __'A world were nekos are real. Hmm, the guys back home would murder to be here,'__ the earthling thought. "As for why I brought you here, I just wanted to know my last remaining family. Its been too long since I had any contact with my brother. So can you tell me about your family," Ozpin asked, eager to hear Tristan's story.

Tristan frowned and looked down at his feet with grief, which didn't go unnoticed by the two adults. "My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad died from lung cancer sometime after my 12th birthday. After that I was taken in by a family friend of my dad ever since. I'm basically the last Rider in my family" he informed them.

Both Ozpin and Glynda were heartbroken to hear this (Glynda had a tear or two.) Ozpin couldn't believe to hear that this boy was basically all he had to call family, but he was still happy that he wasn't the last one of his kin. "I'm sorry to hear that Tristan, but at least we have each other now," Ozpin said, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"I guess so, but how long am I going to be here?" the teen questioned. Ozpin then took a glance at the key that he pulled out of his pocket. "This key is what brought you here. It works only once a year," Ozpin explained. Tristan's response was. "Seriously? I have to wait an entire year to go home!?"

Ozpin then answered. "Yes, and in the meantime I would like for you to attend my academy to become a huntsman. After a year if still you wish to go home, then I'll open the portal and you can go back to home. What do you say?" Tristan pondered on what to do. "Ok on one hand I get to kick ass and take names with a special power no one has, on the other hand I could die a horrible death from a terrifying monster," he said to himself.

"I guess I'll do it, this is like something straight out of an anime." Tristan agreed to Ozpin's offer. The headmaster smiled, and went towards a nearby bookshelf. On top of the bookshelf was a box that he picked up and walked back to his nephew. "I took the liberty of preparing for your arrival," he said then opened the box. In the box was a few items, a wallet filled to the brim with what looks like credit cards known as lien, a scroll, and a metal badge with straps. The badge had a picture of a swirling vortex engraved in it.

Tristan looked at the three items with curiosity. "Ok I understand the wallet, but what's with the white flat thing and the badge?" he asked Ozpin. "This is what we call a scroll we use it to call others," the coffee drinker answered. "So like a phone?" Tristan said, pulling out his phone from his backpack.

"Yes like that. As for the badge, it belonged to my brother Grayson. I would like you to wear it with pride just as he once did," Ozpin told him. Tristan grabbed the three items, put the scroll in his left pocket, the wallet in his right, and strapped the badge to his bicep over his black jacket.

"Hey Oz, why did your brother go to earth in the first place?" the boy asked. Ozpin replied. "In 1769 there was a war going on. Grayson left for earth, to what's called america in hopes of getting away from war. I hope he succeeded in living a long good life." Tristan was thinking. __'He left for america 6 years before the american revolution started. I wonder if he participated in the battle? At least he had 6 years of somewhat peace before that.'__

"Well I bet he did," Tristan said, deciding not to tell his uncle about the war in america. Then Glynda chose to enter the conversation. "Well um Mr. Rider you don't mind if I take a look at those do you?" The teacher pointed at the textbooks that you could clearly see in Tristan's backpack. Tristan then pulled out three textbooks from his backpack. An advance history textbook, his science textbook and another history book he got from his school library.

"Here. Do you guys know anything about earth?" Tristan asked the two. Both Ozpin and Glynda shook their heads no. After handing her his books, Ozpin then spoke. "Well Tristan I think we've held you here long enough. If you wish to explore the campus, you may do that. Maybe mingle with some of the students here while your at it I'll message you your dorm room and everything once I get some paperwork settled." Tristan nodded but then asked. "Wait, back in the courtyard, you said students don't arrive until tomorrow."

"1st years show up tomorrow, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th students show up a day or two early. I knew you couldn't have been a student cause you weren't in uniform," Ozpin explained. Glynda then walked up to the boy and touched his head. "Close your eyes Tristan. I'm gonna unlock your aura," she said. Tristan did as instructed.

~One speech about immortality later~

As soon as Tristan's aura was unlocked, Glynda felt a surge of electricity travel from his head to her hand and shocked her. "AGHH!" Glynda immediately withdrawn her hand and held it from the pain. "What was that!?" She nearly yelled. Tristan got a stare from Ozpin, and defended himself. "I swear to god I didn't do that… well not on purpose anyways." Tristan's defense was then interrupted.

"Its okay Tristan, that's your power being unlocked along with your aura. Whenever I have time I'll train you to hone your skills. If I'm correct you should also inherit his fighting technique as well," Ozpin told him. "Really? That would be awesome," Tristan said.

"Now run along so you can get used to your new surroundings. If anyone sees you using your powers, pass it off as a semblance. Tomorrow you'll be officially recognized as a student with the other first years," Ozpin said. Tristan then left for the elevator and headed down. Glynda turned towards Ozpin and asked. "Why didn't you tell him about the people hunting for these powers?" Ozpin answered back. "I can't tell him… not yet anyways. I'll tell him when he's ready. In the meantime, lets get the nurse to look at your hand, and maybe some ice for it."

~Tristan's POV~

When the elevator stopped at the ground floor I headed to a random direction in the courtyard. I couldn't help but look at the cliff, the view of the city was just too awesome to look away from. When I turned back to se what was in front of me I saw several groups of students in uniforms heading to a building.

Out of curiosity I followed them. As I followed with the crowd I noticed that I stood out more than black dog in a room full of white cats. Everyone who passed me, looked at me like I was an alien (Which was not that far off considering that I'm from another planet.) When I arrived inside the building, I found out that it was a fancy dining hall, which reminded my of a scene from a Harry Potter movie.

I took out my phone and saw that it was about 11:08, lunch had started. I knew I was hungry but when I smelled the air, I was practically drooling. I stood in line to grab some food, and left with a tray of a burger and fries with an orange. After that I went to an empty table to dig in. As I sat down and got a few chomps in on my burger, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder.

I turned my head, and saw a brunette girl with sunglasses and a beret. "Hey handsome mind if me and my friends sit with you?" she asked. I looked over her shoulder and saw three other people behind her. One was a spiky red haired black man with no pupils. __'Can he see at all.'__ The other was an extremely large 7ft tall asian looking dude. __'He's a large man… oh his girlfriend must be so sore.'__ Lastly was another brunette girl, but she was hiding behind the big guy and I noticed that she had rabbit ears too, marking her as a faunus. __'She's cute, I wonder if she'll let me pet her. Would that be offensive?'__

"Uh sure, I don't mind at all," I told them. They sat down at the table I was in, the guys sat opposite of the girls who both sat to my right. "So what's your name kid?" the beret wearing girl asked me. I answered. Names Tristan, you guys?" "I'm Coco. That's Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Velvet," Coco introduced. __'Ok, who names these people? Its so weird.'__

I couldn't help but stare at the bunny girls ears, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone. "Why are you staring at my ears?" the bunny girl asked me, looking completely flustered. "Well um I've never seen a faunus before," I admitted. "Really? Do your have a problem with her race?" Coco asked in an angry tone. I threw my arms up in defense, and said. "No its just that I've never seen one before. We just don't have faunus in my world ~err I mean town."

The four people nodded as if they understood. "You don't look like a 2nd year student, plus your not in uniform," Yatsuhashi said to me. "Well I'm actually gonna be a first year here, I just got here a day early," I replied. "First years are not supposed to be here until tomorrow, what makes you so special?" Coco said. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to let people know that Ozpin is my uncle but then I decided: fuck it.

"Well you see, Ozpin is my uncle and he let me come here early," I informed. All four of them nearly choked on their food. "I didn't know that Ozpin had a nephew," Velvet said. Then Yatsuhashi spoke. "Ozpin is considered a legendary huntsman, if you're his kin then you must be powerful yourself."

I rubbed my head in embarrassment, I didn't know Ozpin had such a reputation. I really didn't want to lie to them, saying that I'm strong, but then get my ass kicked by a low-level enemy. I might as well be honest right? No reason to dig my own grave. "I'm not that strong really. To be honest I've been in very few fights," I said.

Yatsuhashi then spoke. "Really? I would've figured anyone that's related to a strong warrior would be quite skilled themselves," I nodded at his words, and said. "Well you'd be surprised. Anyways can any of you show me around the school?" Coco ended up asking Velvet and Yatsuhashi to show me around, which they didn't mind.

~One long tour later~

After the sightseeing tour with Velvet and Yatsuhashi, I managed to get some useful info on the school system. First is that there are four members in a team, and that their initials form the team name like CFVY (coffee) for instance. Next was the initiation that launches people off a cliff to a temple that's surrounded by monsters (which is fucked up in so many ways.) Finally was the fact that all team members are to stay in the same room, which gave me perverted thoughts, but I shook them off almost instantly.

When me and the other two parted ways, I walked off to a random direction. I checked my scroll that I had to figure out to use, and found out that I had a message from Ozpin. I swiped to check the message and it read:

'Tristan, I wish I could've called you, but there is an emergency at a nearby dust shop that I must attend to. I took the liberty of having a blacksmith forge some weapons for you, they should be ready before initiation. Your room number is 304 on the fourth floor in the first year building, it has a blue roof so you can't miss it. Tomorrow I will introduce you as my nephew to the crowd so it could make living here much easier for you.'

I looked at the time, and saw that it was 7:43. I looked around for the first years dorm. __'At least I could get some kind of reputation here.'__ After finding the dorms I went up the stairs to the fourth floor and entered the bedroom. The room had two beds, each one either of the dorm and a bathroom, but had no shower. I sat my backpack down on one bed and plopped down on the other, rubbing my head from the long day.

I was for some reason too tired to do anything, I wanted to take a shower, but decided to make it a morning problem. I slowly drifted off to sleep somewhat hoping that this day was nothing but a crazy dream, but I doubted it.

~Meanwhile~

~Third person view~

In Vale, a crazy battle raged between a hovership, a familiar teacher and a hooded girl. After the ship left, somehow staying intact, despite all the damage it's taken. On the roof, a certain hooded girl turned to the blonde teacher and asked. "You're a huntress… can I have your autograph?"

 ** **End of chapter****

 ** **Thank you all for reading please fav, follow, and review.****

 ** **I have a favor to ask. I'm looking for a semblance idea, so I'm asking all of you to pitch some ideas in a review or a PM. My only conditions are these:****

 ** **1\. It cannot be elemental. (Cause the hidden power already does that)****

 ** **2\. It must be something that hasn't been done before in the series.****

 ** **3\. It can't be too OP****

 ** **SirBeatdown101 is signing off****


	3. Making Friends

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Greetings friends, I want to thank you for all your support. As thanks I give chapter 3 to all who seek its wisdom. I'm still looking for Tristan's semblance, remember: nothing elemental, has never been done before, and can't be overpowered.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: rwby belongs to Monty Oum of roosterteeth I just own my character**

Chapter 3: Making friends

~Dorm 304~

~Tristan POV~

*RING RING* My eyes slowly opened when I heard a faint ringing coming from my nightstand. I stretched my arm out to pick up my phone. "Hello…" No one answered. I looked at my nightstand, and found that it was the scroll that was ringing. I picked it up and checked to see who was calling, it was Ozpin. I answered the scroll. "Hello?" "Hello Tristan, I trust you slept well," he told me.

"Yeah I slept fine. What time is it?" I asked. "It is currently 9:32 a.m. right now. First years are currently on their way here right now. I suggest that you go out there to greet them, and make some friends," Ozpin said. The way Ozpin said that last part made it sound like I had no social life whatsoever, which made sense in my current situation, but still irritated me. "Ok, I guess I'll mingle. Hey, how'd that dust shop thing go?" I asked.

"It went well, it even brought us a new student. Oh, I almost forgot, there is a crate outside your door. It contains some fresh clothes for you. Now I must go and prepare my speech I'll see you soon," Ozpin informed. Before I could say anything to him, he hung up. I set the scroll on my nightstand and got up from my bed to open the door. He was right about the crate, I opened it up and pulled out five sets of clothes, each looking similar to my outfit.

A black and blue jacket, grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers is what I currently had on. I also pulled out a fancy suit in a plastic packaging with a sticky note that said. "Your school uniform," which disappointed me that it was one of those kinds of schools. Since I had no shower in my room, I figured that there had to be one of those group showers (Which makes me uncomfortable.) I looked around the floor to find the showers and eventually came across it.

~One shower later~

After getting dressed into a new change of clothes, I strapped on the badge Ozpin gave me, and left for the courtyard to meet the fellow first years. As soon as I made it to the courtyard I saw airship after airship dropping off students. I wasn't exactly sure what I should do other than just saying hi, so I just stood there, not doing a thing. It was then I saw a blonde woman zig zagging her way into the building, leaving a girl in a red hood spinning like crazy.

I walked over to the hooded girl to see if she was okay, but then she fell backwards on some luggage. I rushed over to help her up. "Hey you okay?" I asked while extending my hand for her to grab. "What are you doing?" I heard a female voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with a ballerina looking dress, white hair that's in a side ponytail, and a scar on her right eye.

"Uh, Sorry" I heard the red girl say. The ballerina girl looked pissed as hell and said. "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" I decided to say something. "Hey, just calm down okay. Here's your stuff." I picked up one of the white suitcases that the hooded girl fell on, and handed it to her. She yanked the luggage out of my hands. "Gimme that! This is dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry," the white girl said, shaking a red glass bottle that leaked out red power.

The red girl and I just stared at her. "What are you two, braindead? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy. Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in? what do you have to say from yourself?" she patronized us. Each wave of the powder made the little girl get closer and closer to sneezing.

I tried to wave the powder away from my face, but I started to feel a shock coming from my shoulder. The shock started to travel to my fingertips, and blue sparks started to fly from my hand at the same time the silver eyed girl sneezed. *BOOM* an explosion occurred as the red dust was ignited from my sparks that I unintentionally summoned. _'I can't believe I did that.'_

The white haired girl was somehow uninjured from the blast, while me and red were safe from the blast zone. "Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about," the white girl practically yelled at the hooded girl. She must've thought that the little girl caused the explosion, which I decided to keep my mouth shut about it. "I'm really, really sorry," the cloaked girl said. The white wearing girl replied. "Ugh, you complete dolt. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The red girl tried to defend herself, but she kept being patronized.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. Its not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters. So watch where your going!" It was at that moment I got truly pissed and butted in. "Yo frosty-the-snow-bitch, she said she was sorry. So lighten up princess~" "Its heiress actually." It was then another female voice was heard. We all turned to see a raven haired girl with amber eyes, and a black bow on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," she informed. "Finally some recognition," Weiss said with pride, almost sticking out her flat chest. The raven girl continued. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Me and red snickered a little. I then pulled out my scroll, and showed the time to Weiss. "Weiss see what time it is?" she looked at my scroll. "It's the moment you got wrecked."

"How dare you talk to me like that you… you… you idiot," the heiress insulted. "Wow, a little advice: don't take too long on insulting someone. They'll loose interest in the conversation," I remarked. "You have no right to talk to me you imbecile," she insulted again. I pointed at her and said. "You see this attitude right here? that's dude repellent." Weiss looked like she had enough of my shit, grabbed her bottle from the raven girl, and left.

The red girl turned to the raven, but we both saw her leave in the same direction she came from. Red turned to me, and introduced herself. "I'm Ruby Rose." She stretched her hand, which I shook. "Tristan Rider," I introduced as well. After the both of us exchanged names, we both noticed a blonde dude heading towards us. "I'm Jaune," the new guy said to us. I heard Ruby snicker a little. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she said.

~Ozpins office~

~Third Person View~

Both Ozpin and Glynda were ready for the arrival of the new students. Glynda was currently checking the video feed to monitor Tristan's whereabouts to make sure he behaves. Meanwhile, Ozpin was at his desk, reading the world history book his nephew gave him. Ozpin wanted to check the timeline in American history to see what transpired during his brothers arrival to earth. So far he was disappointed to hear about the 7 year war, known as the 'American revolution.'

' _Looks like you didn't get your peace after all Grayson, I'm sorry,'_ Ozpin thought with a depressed face. "Glynda how is he doing?" the man spoke. Glynda replied. "Mr. Rider seems to be adjusting well. Although there was a slight confrontation with Ms. Schnee." Ozpin smiled to know that his nephew is doing fine (for now.) The coffee drinker decided to keep reading the textbook until it was time for the speech, next chapter WW2.

~Tristan POV~

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people led on," Jaune explained his argument on air sickness, while the three of us walked in a random direction. "I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby apologized. Jaune replied. Oh yeah. What if I called you crater face." "Hey that explosion was an accident," Ruby defended. I still kept my mouth shut about the fact that I was the one who caused it. I could say something to clear the misunderstanding, but then I decided to be a dick, and stayed quiet.

"Well the names Jaune Arc. short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it," Jaune boasted. I spoke up. "Really, dude." The blonde guy then said. "They will, well I hope they will. I mean my mom always says that… nevermind," I looked at Ruby, who was in between me and Jaune. She seemed nervous and then. "Sooo I have this thing," she said as she pulled out the most sick, and terrifying weapon I have ever seen, a scythe.

"HOLY Mmph!" I wanted to say shit but I covered my mouth at the last moment, due to the fact that Ruby was younger. Both Jaune and Ruby stared at my like I was scared shitless (which was almost on point.) "What's wrong Tristan? Never seen a scythe before?" Ruby asked nonchalantly. "That's a scythe?" I answered her question with another question. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle," Ruby responded. Jaune looked confused. "What?" Ruby pulled a lever on the side of her weapon, which made a cocking noise. "Its also a gun," she stated bluntly.

Almost in perfect unison me and Jaune said "That's cool." I then got curious and said. "Ruby, how much does that thing weigh?" In a blunt way she replied. "10 pounds." I went wide eyed. I'm not a wiz on guessing weight, but I knew something with that much metal, and moving parts should not weigh 10 pounds. This led to 1 of 2 things: 1) the metal must be extremely light. 2) Ruby has to be jacked.

Ruby then asked. "What do you guys have?" Jaune looked at me as if he expected me to go first. "I um… my weapons are kinda in the shop for repairs, so I can't show you right now," I told them. Then we both looked at Jaune, who pulled out a sword. "I've got this sword," Ruby obviously pretended to be interested. "I got this shield too," he said, taking out the sheathe and extended it into a shield.

In my opinion the shield was way cooler. "So what do they do?" Ruby asked. She touched the shield, which somehow jumped in the air. Jaune stumbled around trying to catch the shield. I couldn't help but laugh at this moment. Finally he caught the shield and explained. "The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." I thought about that logic, and said. "Jaune that's not how science works. It would just weigh the same bro." "Yeah, I know," he mumbled. Ruby looked at her weapon and started caressing it like it was a baby. "Well I guess I went a little overboard when I designed my weapon," Ruby told us. "Wait, you made that?" Jaune questioned.

"Of course," she answered. I couldn't believe that a little girl could make a weapon so dangerous. "Ruby, you are officially the scariest 15 year old I have ever met… Will you be my sister?" I asked her with hope that she'll say yes. Ruby looked flustered, and told me. "Awe, thanks Tristan, but I already have an older sibling," _'Well damn.'_ My hopes were pretty much smashed. "Didn't you two make yours?," she asked.

I just shook my head. I have no idea what to expect from my new weapons, but I hope that they are as awesome as that scythe. Jaune said. "Mines a hand me down. My great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." He seemed sad about it. "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it not many have an appreciation for the classics these days," Ruby tried cheering him up. "Personally I like the shield more," I admitted. Jaune smiled from our compliments, and put his weapon away.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Jaune seemed in a much better mood. I checked the time on my scroll and informed the two. "Hey guys we should get going onto the assembly." "Do you know where it is?" Jaune asked. I nodded, and the two followed me to the assembly room.

 **End of chapter**

 **Thanks for reading my chapter please fav, follow, and review.**

 **I hope you'll still pitch some semblance ideas to me**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	4. Meet the sister and shooting Ozpin

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Greetings from my story lair, my loyal subjects. I once again want to thank you for your support on my work and not just this story but my other two as well. I am still looking for semblance ideas, I have a list of all the ideas you suggested so hopefully you'll keep pitching ideas by the time I have chapters 7 or 8 out**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. I just own my OC's**

 **Please, fav, follow, and review**

Chapter 4: Meet the sister and shooting Ozpin

~Tristan POV~

Ruby, Jaune, and I made it to where the rest of the students gathered. In the massive crowd of first years, I managed to spot a familiar blonde girl who left Ruby literally spinning back in the courtyard. She looked like she was looking for someone in the ocean of people, but then her eyes rested on the three of us. "Ruby over here, I saved you a spot," she hollered.

"Oh that's my sister. I'll see you guys at the ceremony," Ruby said to us and left in her sisters direction. Jaune tried to stop her. "Hey wait. Ugh, great, now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to." I decided to mess with him. "Oh wow that didn't sting me at all. Am I not enough company for you?" I joked. "Huh? Oh no, I didn't mean it like that-" I interrupted him. "Dude I was just fucking with you. Go out there and mingle, man." Jaune nodded and left, leaving me all alone.

With nothing better to do, I decided to join Ruby and her sister. "No I literally exploded a hole in the front of the school. There was some fire, and I think some ice," was what I was hearing from Ruby as she was explaining to her sister about what happened in the front of the school. "Are you being sarcastic?" the blonde asked. That's when I cut in the conversation. "Actually I don't remember there being a hole in the courtyard, but the explosion did happen." ' _Of course I should know since I'm the one who caused it. Eh probably better not to mention that.'_

The older girl looked at me with wandering eyes, as if she was picturing me without a shirt. I wasn't sure if I should introduce myself or cover my chest with my hands… or both. Honestly I couldn't help but check her out too, Long golden hair, lilac eyes, and the very noticeable cleavage she was showing that could give any and all guys a boner for days (how I managed to keep myself from, in army terms "standing at attention" is both a mystery and a miracle.)

"You were there when it happened?" she questioned me. I answered with a nod, and saw that Ruby was happy to see me. "Hey Tristan, I thought you were gonna hang with Jaune?" Ruby claimed. "Well he wanted to find some girls to talk to, so I decided not to be there for the trainwreck," I replied. A smile formed on the blondes face and she turned towards Ruby. "Oh Ruby, I knew you'd find a boyfriend here. I just didn't think it would be so soon," she said.

A blush formed on the hooded girls cheeks and she nearly yelled at her sister. "Its not like that Yang, we literally just met like five minutes ago." The lady, now known as Yang chuckled at her sisters outburst. I was hoping to change the subject before this gets anymore awkward.

"So Ruby, You were telling her about what happened in the courtyard?" I asked her, which she nodded. "Oh yeah, tell me how that happened," Yang demanded, eager to what she had to say. Ruby continued her story. "Well I tripped over some crappy girls luggage, and then she yelled at me. And then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just want her to stop yelling at me."

She sounded guilty for the whole situation that went down, it made me want to admit that it was me, but then I heard a familiar voice behind Ruby. "YOU!" Ruby jumped. "Oh god its happening again." As bad luck would it the same royal looking pale girl approached Ruby from behind and scared her into Yang's arms, Scooby doo style.

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff," Weiss agued. "Oh my god you really exploded," Yang said to Ruby. Ruby ignored her and tried to defend herself. "It was an accident, it was an accident." Weiss pulled out a pamphlet from… I don't know where, and held it in front of Ruby's face. "What's this?" the scythe girl asked.

Weiss then started babbling about dust safety. "Do you really want to make this up to me?" the Schnee girl asked her. Ruby was about to answer but Weiss continued. "Read this and don't ever talk to me again." I whispered to Ruby "Can I have the pamphlet?" She obliged, handing me the dust brochure.

Then Yang spoke up "Maybe you two got off on the wrong start. Why don't you two try becoming friends." I agreed with the blonde. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies," Ruby conversed.

Weiss then showed a sarcastic demeanor about being friends with Ruby, even pretending to be interested in Jaune, who was undoubtedly listening to our conversation. "Wow really?" Ruby was filled with hope. Then the heir shot her down. "No, why would I hang around a little kid?" Her words seemed to strike Ruby where it hurts, cause she just put her head down in shame. I silently whispered "Bitch" which she heard.

"I heard that, and don't think I haven't forgotten what you said to me at the courtyard. I can buy and sell you, you know that right?" I really got tired of her piss poor attitude so I decided to say something. "Ok missy, you really are pissing me off, do you see this?" I pointed at her pale lips. "That's boyfriend repellent right there. So unless you plan on getting a guy, you stop this high and mighty crap cause' right now your being a royal pain in my side."

Weiss did not seem happy from what I said, but she failed to talk back due to the microphone on the stand being used. We all turned our attentions to the coffee drinker using said microphone. Ozpin stood in front of all the first years with Glynda by his side. "I'll keep this brief," Ozpin started his speech

~One depressing speech later~

"That was weird," Yang stated. "Its almost as if he wasn't even there," Ruby chimed in. "I'm a natural blonde you know," Jaune said to Weiss out of nowhere. As for me, I just stared at the two Professors on the stage who were silently conversing about god knows what. Then Ozpin went back to speaking.

"One more thing I'd like to address to you all," He announced. Everyone went silent once again to hear his announcement. "There is a student among you that I would like to introduce to you all. Please step forward Tristan." The girls (and Jaune) looked at me with curious eyes as I was walking to the stage. I noticed all eyes were on me. I figured that in everyone's minds, they were thinking. _'What makes him so special?'_

I finally made it to Ozpin's side, and faced the crowd of students. I tried my best not to look nervous, which of course made me even more nervous. There's just something about having the spotlight that makes you want to freeze in place. Fortunately for me, Ozpin kept speaking. "I would like to introduce you all to my nephew, Tristan Rider. Just like you he will also be attending Beacon. I trust all you all will get along."

I wasn't sure what to expect from the still silent crowd. Part of me felt like that I should do the cliché anime classroom introduction, but then I heard a few people applaud as if they were happy to see me. Then the roar of claps slowly got louder and louder. I never knew being related to a headmaster would make me this famous, who knew? After the applause settled, Glynda then spoke. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins."

While Glynda was speaking Ozpin leaned over to me and whispered. "When this is over you will meet me in my office for training." I wasn't sure what kind of training he was talking about, maybe in combat or my magic but I just nodded in agreement.

~Ozpin's office~

~Ozpin's POV~

When the students dismissed themselves to the ballroom, Glynda, Tristan, and I retreated to my office. I sat down behind my desk with Glynda by my side, while Tristan sat across from me. "Ok so what kind of training are am I going to do," my nephew asked. "Aura and magic. You will need to learn how to use them properly if you wish to survive," I answered bluntly. The word 'survive' definitely scared him cause I noticed him gulping.

I got up from my seat and walked to the middle of the room. "If you want to control this power you have then I need you to concentrate as hard as you can on what you want to do with it. The best way to do that is to focus your mind on a single target, so I need you to shoot me with any projectile you wish." I readied myself on whatever attack that could come my way.

Tristan stood up, but looked hesitant to do anything. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you," Tristan said with concern. I appreciated his need to worry. _'He's just like you Grayson. Lets just hope he will be just as strong as you.'_ "Don't worry I survived worse, I just want to see what I need to work with," I reassured him.

"Ok, as long as your sure about this," was what my nephew said as he closed his eyes, trying to focus. He slowly raised his hand, aiming for me. Nearly 20 seconds have before Tristan finally managed to shoot something out of his right hand. I noticed that the projectile was a like a bolt of lightning, hitting me straight in the chest.

I was knocked back as I felt who knows how many volts of electricity surging through my torso. My head slammed against the wall, but thankfully my aura managed to half the pain I took from both the bolt and the wall. When I opened my eyes I saw Tristan and Glynda rush to my side. "Professor Ozpin are you all right?" Glynda asked. Then Tristan spoke. "Oz I'm so sorry. I didn't know how strong it was gonna be."

I slowly stood up, straightened my clothes, and headed back to my desk where my coffee was resting. After a sip I turned to my two concerned colleagues. "Don't worry I am fine. Tristan you definitely have potential to be a strong huntsman," I told him. Then Tristan looked as though he had an idea. "Oh hold on, I want to try something."

He then placed his hands together near his side and started some sort of chant. "Kame… Hame… Ha!" Tristan thrusts his hands forward like he was trying to shoot something out of his palms, but nothing happened. Me and Glynda both stared at him in silence. My nephew just gazed at his hands in disappointment. "Well that was a let down," he mumbled.

"What were you even trying to do?" my assistant asked. Tristan just rubbed his head in embarrassment and answered. "Well, I was hoping to see if I could mimic something, but never mind." I wasn't sure what he was trying to reenact but I didn't want to pry. "We may need a couple ours to get you ready on the basics of aura and magic. Combat will be on another session," I informed him. Tristan nodded and said. "As long as I don't accidently blow up anything like last time." Little does he know that we already know what he's talking about with what happened with the Schnee girl.

~Night time~

~Tristan POV~

After the exhausting training, (mentally exhausting but still) I headed to the nearly empty mess hall where very few students were eating or chatting amongst themselves. By some dumb luck I managed to get some lasagna before the cafeteria shut down, and sat down in the first table I laid my eyes on.

Sadly before I could take a bite from my dinner, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. "HI!" I saw a girl with orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing pink. I looked at her hand that she used to tap my shoulder and I saw that she was holding a lot of lien, and made a gesture for me to take it. "Um what's this for?" I asked her.

She replied in a fast pace. "Well I was hoping that me and my friend Ren would be on the same team so I figured I could bribe the headmasters nephew to convince him to let us be on the same team. I wanted to bribe the headmaster himself, but then I thought it probably wouldn't work cause he already must be loaded and he has a school so please talk to him about it. Also do you like pancakes? Cause I like pancakes. Sorry I'm rambling but I need to get back on topic. Please talk to the headmaster about this."

Either my brain doesn't work right or this girl is coked up as shit cause I barely managed to understand all that she said. I wasn't sure if I should take the bribe or not, mostly cause I don't exactly know how the pairing system works in this school. I decided out of kindness to not except the offer. "Ok, how about I talk to him and you can keep your money. I can't really guarantee it but I'll try, deal?"

Whoever this girl was, she's definitely on something cause she was literally shaking with happiness. Before I knew it, I was squeezed to the point that if I was new a tube of tooth paste, there would be nothing left. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I cant wait to tell Ren the good news. Ok I hope you have a good night, later," she squealed.

She instantly let me go of her death grip, leaving me gasping for air on the ground. I looked around to find her but I found no trace. "Damn if I'm gonna nearly die from some chicks hug of doom, the least she could do is give me her name," I coughed out. I got up, dusted my clothes, and went back to my dinner.

~Ball room~

I just finished my shower, leaving the locker room in my jeans and white T-shirt, with a sleeping bag that has been handed out to me when I entered the building. One thing I noticed when I came back from the showers was that all the boys were grouped on one side and that the girls resided on the other side. Not knowing where to go, I simply placed my sleeping bag next to the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar blonde and 15 year old, chatting it up with the same raven girl from the courtyard.

Out of boredom I decided to walk over and join the conversation. "Hey what's up?" I joined in there banter. The three girls gasped that when they saw me. "Tristan what are you doing here? Guys are not supposed to go on this side?" Ruby said. I didn't know how to respond other than say. "I was bored." Looking around me I saw that the girls were either blushing or giving me death glares, as for the guys, I could tell that they were jealous, pissed, or both.

"I think it's best that you probably go back to your side," Ruby whispered. I felt offended for some reason even though I understood why. "Oh come on, its not like I creep on girls. I have a friend that already does that, his name is Ricky," I defended myself. "Aren't you the headmasters nephew?" was what I heard coming from the girl in the yukata. "Uh yeah, Tristan Rider, and your name is?"

She answered. "Blake Belladonna nice to meet you." She reached out her hand, which I shook. Seeing the coverless book, I couldn't help but ask. "What 'cha reading?" "Its about a man with two souls, each fighting for control," she responded. "Oh cool. Are you a manga fan? cause you definitely seem like an otaku," Blake answers. "I love manga, but what's an otaku?" _'They have manga in this world but never heard of Otaku's?'_ "Well an otaku is basically an anime and manga fan," Blake nodded. "Oh. In that case then I guess I am an Otaku."

Before I could say anything else, Yang tapped on my shoulder and pointed at the girls that were giving me glares (though half are just blushing.) "Ok I get the message I'll leave. Goodnight girls," I waved to them goodnight and vise versa as I made my way to my sleeping bag. I laid down wondering what craziness the initiation has in store for me, hopefully the aura and magic training Ozpin gave me will help me. I laid on my side, trying to sleep despite hearing what sounded like a catfight on the girls side.

 **End of chapter**

 **Well this was fun and I hope you liked it. Please fav, follow, and review and keep pitching semblance ideas.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	5. A Friends Concern

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Hello again friends, time for chapter 5 of my craziness on paper… or in this case on a computer screen. I am glad for the suggestions for Tristan's semblance but as it turns out, I need 3 more semblance ideas to use for reasons I cannot say without spoiling anything for you readers.**

 **Please fav, follow, and, review enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own just my OC not RWBY which belongs to Roosterteeth.**

Chapter 5: A Friends Concern

~Tristan POV~

Wake up, morning shower, and teeth brushing, that was my normal routine back on earth. Now apparently its wake up, wait in line for a shower, and don't brush my teeth (mostly cause I didn't have a toothbrush.) I hope it doesn't stay like that. After drying off and stepping out of the shower, clothed in just pants, I went to the bench where I left my spare shirt with my scroll hidden under it. I found that my scroll had a message… from Ozpin.

'Tristan, your weapons are hidden inside locker 632 along with instructions on how to use them. The number is 21-36-14 Remember your training and you'll be fine on initiation.'

It was then I remembered the few tricks I was able to learn from those hours spent with him. "God I hope it works," I spoke to myself. I then remembered what that strange orange haired hyper girl wanted me to do. Picking up my phone I, I text back.

'Thank you Oz, I want you to know that there is this girl who wants to be partnered with her friend. Ren is what I think her friends name is, but I don't know the girls name. She does have orange hair and blue eyes, I know that much.'

I pressed the send button. I finally got dressed in my blue T-shirt, black jacket, with the badge on my shoulder, and headed for the locker I was assigned to. Opening up my locker, what I found was a beautiful sight of weaponry. I pulled out two flintlock looking pistols with a note taped on one of them that pointed out that they are also swords that can be activated by a simple button on that's right behind the trigger guard.

I held the pistol like a normal gun and pressed the button down with my middle finger. The but of the gun started to straighten out to make the handle of the sword. Then a blade extended from the underside of the barrel that was about 4ft long with a slight curve, giving it a cutlass or a katana look. I couldn't help caress the weapon like Ruby did with her scythe.

"Oh man I can't wait to fuck shit up with this," I mumbled to myself in a dark tone. I pulled out the holsters for the guns from my locker and attached them to my waste. I noticed that the holsters had a small hole in the bottom of them, most likely for the blade to go through. Putting both swords in there sheathes, I grabbed the next item from the locker, which was a gauntlet for my left arm. The gauntlet housed what looked like a fourth of a sawblade atop of it. The note attached to it said that the blade was a folded up shield that can extend from the bracer to form a spinning sawblade.

I couldn't help but get more excited at the damage I could do to whatever these monsters are. Finally, there was an odd contraption that I have withdrawn from the locker it was almost folded up like Ruby's scythe was. The paper attached to it pointed out that it was a bayonet musket rifle with a second form of a bi-dent spear. There was a small chain with a hook snap on it that I used to latch onto my belt loop where it lies right next to my sword on my right side. With all my weapons out of the locker I did see some kind of pouch on the top shelf. Opening it up I saw magazines for my pistols and musket. I took out the magazines and shoved them in my coat pockets.

With all my equipment on me, I looked around to find my friends so I wouldn't get bored. Seeing Jaune walk over to some girls (one of them being Weiss,) I figured that I should see what he's doing. "You know what else is great? Me Jaune Arc, nice to meet you," I heard him introduce himself. For a joke I chose to flirt as well. I leaned on a random locker next to the heiress. "And me Tristan Rider, nice to meet you girls," I said in an attempt to flirt.

Weiss had a super pissed face when she saw me. "Not you two again. What are you doing here?" Weiss questioned with annoyance. Jaune answered first. "So Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness over me the other day," Weiss touched her forehead. "You have got to be kidding me." "Don't be embarrassed. "So I have been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune said.

Then the other girl (who looks like a greek soldier by the way) spoke up. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each." "They are," I confirmed for her. "You don't say. Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team," Jaune gloated to her. Weiss went in between them, pushing Jaune away from the pretty redhead. "Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who your talking to?" Jaune answered with corniness. "Not in the slightest snow angel."

"I have know idea either. Who is she," I asked. Weiss explained. "This is Pyrrha." "Hello again." "Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at sanctum." Me and Jaune stated. "Still no idea./Never heard of it." Weiss continued. "Ugh. She won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record." Again we answered. "Yep, still never heard of her./The what?"

Weiss's face could not look any more pissed. Frantically wave her arms she angrily stated. "She's on the cover of every 'Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes' box." I heard a gasp as Jaune went full fanboy. "That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters." Pyrrha nodded her head, looking a little shy. "Yeah it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Even though I have no clue who she is, I am interested in the fact that she is practically a famous fighter. "So basically, your famous for whooping ass?"

"Yes technically. Also if I remember, you are Ozpin's nephew, correct?" I nodded. She smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only famous student here." The fact that I was related to someone popular enough to make me famous just by blood never ceases to amaze me. Meanwhile out of the corner of my eye, Jaune was still putting the moves on Weiss. Which is getting a little sad, but I resumed my discussion. "Is it really such a big deal that I'm related to him?" Pyrrha responded without hesitation. "Are you kidding me? Huntsman from all over remnant would kill to train under him. I guarantee that your gonna have a fan base here, probably mostly girls though."

"I do like the idea of having fangirls." I mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear. Either she decided to overlook my comment or her rage was on the inside. Desperate to get my ass out of the fire might have just lit, I informed. "We should probably head to the cliffs for initiation." Pyrrha, Weiss, and Jaune nodded. We all went out of the locker room so to get to the cliffs early.

As we were walking together to meet the other students, I glanced at Pyrrha, who was looking at the oblivious Jaune with eyes of interest. _'Wow, Jaune you lucky dog.'_ Although I looked confident about the initiation, I was screaming in my mind from the thought of plummeting into a pit of monsters. I kept my thoughts on what Ozpin taught me to keep myself clam and steady.

~Earth, same time~

~Jakeel POV~

Usually in Patrick and Ricky's house we just hang out, watch anime, or virtually murder each other on a screen, sometimes in reality too. Now we've just been sitting in the living room, wondering what the hell happened in school and where our missing friend has gone. Its been two days since my best friend was abducted by whatever the hell was in that portal.

After his disappearance, no one was allowed to leave the school grounds until the police arrived. Just as expected, no police officer believed us teenagers, that is until they viewed the school footage in the cafeteria. Not to mention all the news would ever say was that he when missing in school, not showing the footage of the ripple or mentioning said ripple.

"I'm telling you, its aliens. What else could it be?" Patrick claimed. "If it was aliens then why only him of all people?" Ricky argued. "I don't know it could've been random," Patrick said back. "I just can't believe that he's gone," I said in a depressed tone. Ricky went over to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry dude, I'm sure he'll be fine," he told me. Then Pat started. "And if not we'll make a grave stone for him." I gave the guy daggers. Standing up I headed for the door. "I'll see you guys later for the next livestream," I stepped out the door and headed home for a nap.

Tristan was a good guy, he was the only person I met that put up with my dark humor and my, in his words, "Intense emo attitude." He was strong willed too, I remembered the smile he had on his face when he transferred to my school from New York, despite what everyone heard about his fathers death. Of course as you would expect from stupid middle schoolers, they made fun of him for it. I won't lie, even I made a comment about it too, but the only difference was that he forgave me. It wasn't even long before he started fighting with other students to the point that one of them was bruised badly.

I even remember the day we met, bonding over a silly little card game he was teaching me to play. After teaching me, I beat his ass black and blue, metaphorically of course. I grew to know a lot about him, his love for anime, manga, cars along with the stuff he hates like jackass people, seafood and worst of all spiders and scorpions. Then one year ago we met the two Canadian brothers known as Pat and Ricky who moved into town from Vancouver. I still don't know how we came to be a group though other than them just sitting at our table from lunch, one anime topic later and now we hang out.

Glancing over at Tristan's house, I saw old man Underdown, his legal guardian on the porch bench. His hands covered his eyes while his head was down. When the police informed him of the disappearance of my friend, he was devastated. Beside Joe on the bench was no doubt a six pack of booze. Tristan told me some time ago that Joe only drinks when he's sad, which rarely happens in occasions from my experience. The only time when I saw him drink was when he lost his job at a chicken plant. I kept on walking to my house that was still four houses down. I just hope that my old friend is safe.

~Beacon cliffs~

"Yeah, um sir, I have a question~" "Good now, get into position," Ozpin interrupted Jaune. I was on the very end of the line of first years next to Jaune. Starting at the other side of the line, I saw people getting launched so far that I can barely see them in the distance. "Uh Ozpin, is there anyway I can walk to the forest without, oh I don't know, rocketing to my doom?!" I tried to reason with the old guy. He smiled at me. "Don't worry Tristan. You'll be fine as long as you do as instructed. I have full confidence that you'll be fine. I look forward to your return." His words hit me deep, I actually feel as though it will be okay.

"But sir, how are we going to~" *Click* "AHHHHH" Jaune was launched mid-question. I stared at Ozpin, sipping his coffee and saying. "I love my job." I heard a click on my launch pad, I crouched down a little to get ready. Next thing I knew I was flying through the sky at high speed. "Ok, ok concentrate, concentrate. Please don't let me die like this," I hollered out.

 _~Flashback~_

" _I can fly?" I was astounded to hear the news. Ozpin replied. "Yes, you can. As long as you know what your doing, you can use the wind to pick you up and take you where you wish to go. Though flying is a little too advance to learn in a few hours, I'm gonna teach you to glide safely to the ground since you'll be launched into the air."_

 _Glynda stepped forward to me. "Now I'm gonna use my semblance to lift you off the ground and you focus as hard as you can on commanding the wind to keep you afloat. When you think you have it, give me the signal and I'll let go so we can see if you can gently glide down," she instructed. As much as I don't like the idea of falling on my ass, I just went with it._

~Present~

After repeating the steps a total of 28 times back in training, I think I might have a chance of pulling it off. My body started to descend down rapidly into the forest so I didn't have much time left before I become a stain on the grass. Closing my eyes tightly I put my energy in getting the wind to work with me instead of against me. Slowly my body was getting back to its upright position in midair. Although I was able to got my body in the right stance, I was still falling fast. Out of instinct I faced my hands to the ground, trying to get the wind to carry me. In other words I was trying to fly/glide in the same manner as iron man.

I could actually feel the air carrying my a little, and my fall gently getting slower. Unfortunately the ground was getting closer and I'm still coming in fast. With no other choice I stopped the wind and braced myself for what was gonna be a rough landing. I felt the ground as I slammed against it. Rolling and bouncing on it the same way you skip stone on a lake. But my rolling came to a stop when I smashed into a tree on my side. I felt nothing but pain throughout my body, just not as bad thanks to my aura, but it still hurts like hell.

Struggling to get up, I wobbled a little, resting my hand on the same tree I hit. Rubbing my now sore neck I groaned. "That could've been a lot smoother." Looking around the thick forest, I couldn't find trace of a single person. Knowing which way to go, I walked to the direction that the temple should be. Out of caution of running into anything I pulled out one of my pistol swords and switched it into pistol mode. I silently prayed to god that I wouldn't run into anything that had claws or fangs, or at least let me find someone that would help me fend them off.

"RAWWEER!" it was at this moment, I knew that I was fucked. I turned around to find the most horrifying thing in my life. What looked like a black bear with massive spikes on its back, and a mask that was probably made of some kind of bone armor. I was frozen in place, unable to move a muscle. The bear emitted another roar. I shot off two rounds at the bear's head, they did nothing but piss it off. With nothing else to do I ran.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck my life," I cussed up a storm. I kept running at full speed, hearing the rampage beast behind me get closer. "My luck just can't get any shittier, can it?" I was so wrong cause my foot hit a fallen branch, causing me to trip over. I looked back and saw the beast getting closer by the second. I reached for my gun and shot off more rounds until I ran out of ammo. I must've got its leg cause the bear stumbled to the ground, trying to get up again. I took the advantage I had and ran over to it with my gun in sword mode. Over at the bears side I raised my blade and repeatedly slashed at the back it the its throat, cleaving through its thick skin with each strike.

After the eighth attack, I withdrew my sword. Cleaning the blood off the blade with its fur. "I can't believe I did that," I panted out, exhausted from the chase. "Woah, nice kill Tristan." Turning around, I saw Yang coming through the bushes with an impressed look on her face. "Uh thanks Yang… so partners?" she shook her head. "Nope I'm taken." The blonde points behind her where I see Blake also coming through the bushes. Blake looks at the bear which is starting to smoke. "Not bad. Do you want to tag along?" the amber eyed girl asked. I reloaded my gun, answering. "The more the merrier I guess." Yang smiled and led the way. "Well come on that temple ain't gonna find itself," she said. I happily followed the girls. At least the next time I run into something, I'm gonna have help.

 **End of chapter**

 **Thank you all for reading. Please Fav, follow, and review.**

 **So now we have Tristan with two lovely girls and now lets see what happens next time. Next up Ch. 7 of Beacons Black Flag. I hope you guys had a merry Christmas.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	6. The gangs all here

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Now back to do this… oh hi, I didn't see you there, I was just reading ch 5 of this amazing story called Beacons Huntsman from Earth but I'm pretty sure the author is a real dirtbag. Anyways I am here with the next chapter. Keep it up with the semblance pitching.**

 **Please Fav, follow, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC only, not RWBY**

Chapter 6: The gangs all here

~Ozpin POV~

"What did you use for relics this year…? Prof. Ozpin?" I ignored Glynda's question, watching the video on my scroll. The live camera feed I was getting was of three people, Yang Xio Long, Blake Belladonna, and my own nephew, Tristan Rider. I couldn't help but be impressed at the way he took down the ursa, despite the lack of combat training, but it didn't last long. I sighed quietly, my eyes focused on the screen. I felt a hand tapping on shoulder. "Your worried about him aren't you?" Glynda read me like a book. I sighed again, not turning to her, I replied. "I'm not sure if I did the right thing Glynda, surely I could've found another way to stop these power hungry criminals. What would Grayson say about this?"

"Ozpin… I know your worried, but we can't turn back now after going this far." Glynda stated. "But by bringing him here, I've made him another target for her. I took him from his home just to throw him on the battlefield. That's no way for a boy to grow up," I spoke out my inner thoughts. I haven't glanced at Glynda since the beginning of our discussion, but I could tell that she was giving me a solemn look.

"Ozpin, these are drastic times. Whether its today, tomorrow, or a month, the enemy will strike again. All we can do now is train him as best as we can to use his gift properly and wisely." I finally turned my head to meet her green eyes. The last of my kin fighting for our lives, no combat experience, no magic, or aura training, against an enemy with both power, skill and a possible army, truly is a battle between a newborn puppy and an ancient beowolf. If that's the case, then I'll need to make sure he is brought up to be the best hunstman Beacon will have.

"Your right Glynda. If we plan to win this hidden war, then we need to put all our faith in his capabilities. Besides, its not like he'll be alone in this," My trusted colleague had a small grin on her face. "So now that we have that out of the way, what are we going to do about teams since we have an a extra student?" She asked. Before looking back at my scroll, I simply replied. "Well, nothing bad came from having a five man team now, did there?" Glynda nodded and turned her attention back to her screen that showed both Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee bickering again. As for my screen, it seemed that the three teens were in the middle of a conversation of their own.

~Tristan POV~

"Oh come on please?" Yang pleaded. "No," was my blunt response. "Why not?" she asked for the fourth time. I answered. "Cause I'm not sure how it works." Yang looked seriously annoyed. "I just want to see what its like to fly, so why can't you do this for me?"

"I'm still trying to get used to my semblance. Using the wind to pick myself up is difficult enough, but another person would be even more trouble. Maybe when I have a better grasp on what I can do with it, ok?" I said. Yang rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm gonna hold you to it. Deal?" I looked at her lilac eyes. I guess it couldn't hurt to use my magic to do a favor for someone. "Deal," I agreed and reached out right my hand to shake hers. Yang grasped my hand and gripped it tightly, and by tightly I mean she's literally trying to smash my bones into paste with a single squeeze.

I did my best not to squeal in pain but a small girlish squeal managed to escape my lips. When Yang let go of my hand, it was in a serious shade of red and throbbed like crazy. "What was that for?" I asked, clutching my fingers. The blonde leaned towards me. "That's just so you won't forget our deal." Yang winked at me and proceeded to walk to the direction that we believe the temple may be.

"Um guys, are you done flirting yet? Cause I think I found the temple," hollered from a hill ahead of us. "Coming," Yang hollered back and ran towards her partner. I did the same and made it towards the huntresses. "Just so we're clear, there was no flirting… just maiming," I said showing the bow girl my beet-red right hand. Blake winced at seeing my reddened fingers. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a light blue crystal and placed it in my hurt hand.

I could feel my hand getting colder, almost like I was holding ice but I knew that this was a crystal I had. "Just keep that ice dust in your hand. That should help with any swelling you may have," the amber eyed girl instructed. After thanking her, we both followed Yang to the temple ruins. "Chess pieces?" Blake said. Hearing what she said, I took a look at the so called relics on the stone displays. She was right, I saw bishops, rooks, and knights in both black and gold varieties.

Though some of the pieces were missing, which means only one thing. "I guess some of them beat us to this place," I stated. Yang looked a little disappointed. "I wonder if Ruby made it here yet?" Yang's tone told me that she was definitely worried for her little grim reaper loli of a sister. "I'm sure that she's fine, Yang. Your sister looks capable for her age." Blake complimented. Then I added. "Plus she has that oversized gardening tool with her, and I'm pretty sure a strong partner by her side. I think Ruby has this just as much handled as we do."

~Meanwhile~

~Weiss and Ruby~

"Ruby I told you this was a terrible idea," Weiss shouted from atop of a massive bird. Ruby replied. "We're fine, stop worrying."

~Jaune and Pyrrha~

"PYRRHA ITS NOT A RELIC, ITS NOT!" said Jaune, hanging on for dear life on the massive scorpions tail. Pyrrha stayed calm and instructed him. "Jaune whatever you do, don't let~" The tail whipped jaune forward, throwing him far off in the sky. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

~Tristan POV~

I tapped on Yang on the shoulder when she picked up the knight relic. "Yang am I going crazy~ Well no, I'm definitely going crazy, but is that Ruby, skydiving?" I said, questioning my sanity. The blonde and ravenette looked up at the clouds, where I was pointing at. You could definitely see a red blur coming straight down. The three of us just stared at the falling girl, whose screaming could be heard. "We've got to do something, right?" I asked the two girls, but my question was dismissed when I saw…. Jaune crashing into Ruby mid-flight, what the fuck?

Both goofballs landed in the trees to our left, although I think Jaune was stuck somehow. "Did your sister just fall through the sky?" Blake asked her partner. "Uhh?" Yang couldn't answer due to something else. The familiar noise roar of a monster bear was heard ahead of us along with some toppling trees. The bear creature emerged from the woods, frantically swinging its arms.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAW!" I saw another black bear emerge from the trees in the distance. It was swinging at nothing in the air, like a madman. A pink explosion went off behind the beast, causing it to go down like a tree. The weirdest part was that the bribe girl from the cafeteria, rolled off the masked bear. Coming up from beside the grimm was a man with black hair in a ponytail and Chinese looking attire. He was hunched over, probably cause he ran here instead of taking the grimm express like the coke girl did.

I glanced back at the orange girl, but she wasn't anywhere near where I last saw her. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." I turned around, only to see her dancing with a gold rook relic on the top of her head. "You're that girl that tried to murder me with hugs, yesterday," I pointed out. She turned to me and responded. "Oh hi, Tristan how's it going? Did you talk to your uncle about me and Ren" I answered. "Yeah, I texted him about it. By the way I never got your name."

"I'm Nora Valkyrie. Why didn't you ask, yesterday?" All I could do was give her a look full of spite. "Because I had no air in my lungs at the time." Nora gave me a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head in the process. "Sorry, I just got excited. Oh you should meet my best friend Ren," she said, pointing at the green wearing dude. "Nora…heh, don't… heh …ever do that… again, please," Ren panted.

"Guys, look!" Yang shouted. We all turned around, seeing Pyrrha running from a giant scorpion. If there was any shred of cool and collected calmness in me, its gone now. I have always had a crippling fear of spiders and scorpions. It wasn't just the fact that they looked creepy as fuck, but that they are poisonous too. I just couldn't handle them at all, I mean at best a daddy long legs spider doesn't scare me all that much cause they can't bite anyone.

I was shaking like a puppy, from fear. Blake waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay," she asked. "Th-th-that's a-a big b-bug" I stuttered. Yang questioned me. "Are you afraid of death stalkers?" Before I could answer, I saw Ruby jumping out of the tree she landed in. Yang cheered. "Ruby!" The cloaked girl cheered back. "Yang!" Then Nora appeared in between them. "Nora!"

"Guys, I think Weiss is falling," Blake said looking up, she was right. Weiss was going straight down to the earth. What was even weirder was the Black bird that has a wingspan that can rival a jet plane. "We need to do something, right?" said Ren. "Wait, look its Jaune," Yang informed us, pointing at the blonde man on the tree branch. It looked like he was ready to jump, and jump he did. In midair, Weiss landed in the Arc's arms. _'Alright Jaune.'_ My expectations were soiled however, cause even though he caught her, they're still falling. Luckily for Weiss, she landed on Jaune. Sadly for Jaune, Weiss landed on him.

And just when things couldn't get any more hectic, Pyrrha gets thrown towards us. I went over to her, getting her on her feet. "Thanks Tristan," the gladiator expressed. "No problem," I said back. "Great the gangs all here. Now we can die together" Yang remarked. Then Ruby spoke. "Not if I can help it." She then charged straight at the massive bug at full speed.

"Ruby, what are doing!?" I shouted at her. I really didn't want to be anywhere near that scorpion, but I didn't want Ruby to fight alone either. As much as I hated the idea, I decided to play the stupid hero. I went after her, praying to god almighty that this doesn't end with two student deaths on initiation day.

I didn't know how but Ruby managed to get a sudden boost forward, hitting the grimm, though it didn't work out like she planned. "Ruby!" I called out to her. She hollered back. "Don't worry Tristan. I'm totally fine." The hooded girl turned around taking a shot at the monsters head. The beast was unaffected by the bullet. Ruby turned back and ran towards the group.

I was still running towards her, incase she needed aid. I heard a massive kaw of a bird, which made me look up. The flying monster was swinging its wings down, sending feathers down like a rain. "Oh shit." I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge any of them, but I remember the bracer. Inspecting my brace, I found a small button and pressed it. The quarter sawblade unfolded to make a full on saw but was wide enough to be used as a shield. I knelt down, holding the shield over my head, in the same manner I saw in the 300 movie.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the feathers implanting themselves in the ground. Even though the feather storm was in process, I felt nothing hitting my shield at all. When the attack subsided, I stood on my feet, looking for the 15 year old. Ruby was stuck in place with a feather lodged to the ground and stabbed to her cape. Running through the feathers, I managed to reach her.

"Tristan, thank you" she expressed to me. "You know there is this movie that sends a serious lesson against capes," I told her. I remarked while getting the cape free. The scorpion was getting closer by the second. "Ruby just take off the hood, you can always get a new one," I demanded. Ruby protested though. "I can't, my uncle gave me this hood."

At this point, it was too late now, the grimm readied its tail for a strike at us. I had no other choice, but I didn't want Ruby to get hurt. With no other option left, I raised my shield up to protect myself and Ruby from the tail. Holding onto Ruby, I braced myself for the sting of a lifetime… but it never happened though. All I heard an insulting voice. "You to are just childish."

 **Thanks for reading**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	7. One hundred grimm fall (Literally)

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Hello my fellow douchebags. I'm sorry for not posting anything in a while, lets just say its been a rough couple months but lets not get in to my depressing shit. Onto the chapter that you crave.**

 **Also please check out my friends fanfiction "Becoming a legend" if you like How to train your dragon then this is the story I recommend. Its by my good friend HarutoYuzuki. Its his first fanfiction but it's a good one too. I seriously recommend this fic to you dragon fans.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review**

 **Disclaimer: rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth so I just own my OC's**

Chapter 7: One hundred grimm fall (Literally)

~Tristan POV~

I opened my eyes, looking as to why the tail never struck Ruby and I. "I really don't see how you two got in this school with those thick heads of yours." Weiss told us, pulling her fencing sword out of the ground. I looked down at the grass, seeing some white snowflake symbol fade away. Then gazing upward I saw the tail of the scorpion frozen in place by an ice barrier. "Woah, did you do this," I asked her.

"Yes I did. Your welcome," she said to me, almost demanding for a thank you from me. "Well thanks for the help." Weiss looked skeptical at what I said cause she asked. "Your being sarcastic, are you?" I answered back. "No, I mean it. Thanks. Otherwise me and Ruby would've been dead for sure." That was when I remembered the gothic loli that was pinned down. I turned and found Ruby struggling with her cloak. "Can you help me pull this feather out," she asked. That's when I had an idea.

"Ruby, stay down. I got a dumb idea," I told her, pressing the black button on my bracer. The quarter saw blade unfolded to make a complete saw, in what I'm guessing is in shield form. The saw was about a foot and a half in diameter I then pressed the blue switch, which extended the blade from the brace, via two metal bars attaching to the center of the saw to the middle of the brace. The saw started spinning rapidly.

"Don't flinch, girl," I instructed. Ruby did what I said, as I started to lumberjack the hell out of the feather. Luckily the saw blade slowly but surely cut through the feather like butter. After the it was cut, Ruby pulled her cape over the stump, freeing herself. "Thanks Tristan, for the cape and for protecting me from the deathstalker," the loli expressed her gratitude. It was a tender moment, that is until the white bitch opened her mouth. "Um, Hello? I'm the one who saved both of your butts from the grimm. It's obvious that you two need my expertise to survive through initiation."

Ruby's face couldn't look anymore depressed. "I just wanted to prove that I could do this, Weiss," Ruby admitted. I put my hand on her shoulders. "And you can, Ruby. You don't have to prove to anyone that you're capable of whooping ass. You got in this school for a reason, that's all the proof you need," I comforted her. The cloaked girl looked at me with eyes that said "Thank you." Then I turned to the Schnee girl, now irritated.

"What are you looking at me for?" Weiss questioned. That's when I went off on her. "I am just sick and tired of your himedere attitude. So quit your whining, you Disney princess reject." Weiss did not look happy. "What do you mean by Disney? What's your problem with me?" she remarked. "My problem is that you need to quit acting all high and mighty. She's just trying her best and you just keep putting her down. Can you at least try to give her a chance? I mean Jesus Christ, you just need to take a chill pill for one second. Can you do that?" I nearly yelled.

She glared daggers at me but then she said something that actually shocked me. "Your right." Me and Ruby both stared at her, obviously not expecting her to give in so easily. "I'll give her a chance. Ok?" she turned to the 15 year old and told her. "Ruby, I guess you and I can only get through this if we work together. Just try not to push yourself too hard, okay?" Ruby nodded to Weiss, a smile plastered on her face. "Ok then, lets just move," the heiress commanded, walking away from us, head held high.

Ruby thanked me. "Thanks so much for getting her to cool down or else I would've lost my mind. Any way I can repay you?" I was a little surprised that she would want to repay me just for yelling at some rich bitch. A had to think about it for a brief moment what I wanted. "Now will you be my little sister?" Ruby couldn't help but snicker and giggle. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, I always wanted a sibling and you're the most badass kid I ever met. You tried to dive head first into a brawl with a super-sized scorpion. That's epic," I praised. Ruby looked flustered from what I've said to her. Then she suggested. "we should probably leave before the deathstalker breaks out from the ice." After hearing that I quickly went around the corner of the ice to check out the beast. The so called deathstalkern was struggling to get out of the icy restraints on its tail.

The monster cried out a fearsome roar, causing me to step back and fall on my butt from fear. I actually thought that Weiss froze the whole creature solid. That means that this whole time I was having a conversation while a grimm was escaping its prison, literally right next to us. "Lets get the hell out of here. While still on my back, I backed up away from the black boney insect. To my left, Ruby gave me her hand. "Are you really afraid of deathstalkers?" I swiftly took her hand and got up. "Lets just say that we don't get a lot of these things in my town," I informed her. "Then lets hurry to the others," Ruby commanded. All I did was say "Yes" and we both ran to the others at full speed.

We finally made it to the rest of the huntsman-in-training and boy was everyone look glad to see us, especially Yang. When we were only a few feet away from them, Yang at break neck speed, charged at Ruby for a full blown hug. "I'm so glad that your okay Ruby," the blonde expressed with both joy and relief. "Don't worry Yang. Tristan had my back," Ruby replied to her sister. Yang then looked at me with thankful eyes. Then something unexpected happened. "Thank you so much!" Yang yelled as she hugged me but the hug was unlike the one Ruby received. My face was practically in full motorboat worthy contact with the blondes cleavage.

It took me a few seconds to realize why my vision was full of darkness. I then two things went through my mind: first, I was going through the best hug in my life, and second. "Rang, I pan't reathe." I struggled on informing her about my lack of air. She must've understood me cause she let me go of her grip. Although whether or not I was happy about that was up for debate.

"Sorry, I was just so happy," Yang apologized with a small blush on her cheeks. I stood up trying to get the air back in my lungs. "Yeah, a few more seconds of that then I would've been happy too," I said half jokingly. Looking at the rest of the group, everyone was blushing. All except Nora, who was giving me two thumbs up. Yang didn't look all that much phased by it either, as though she did this before.

"Let's just forget that happened, okay?" Yang asked. Putting the memory in the back of my mind for later, I nodded my head. We all heard a massive kaw of a bird. Looking up, I saw the plane-sized raven circling the area. Jaune pointed at the grimm. "Umm, guys? That thing is circling back. What do we do?" I answered Jaune. "I don't know about you but I suggest we make like hockey sticks and get the puck out of here." I managed to get a few laughs from some of the girls.

"Well, do we really have to do anything? After all, we could just grab the pieces and go. Right?" Pyrrha reasoned. "She's right. There is no reason to fight them. So lets just grab and go," Ruby agreed with the warrior. "Run and live? That's an idea I can get behind," Jaune blurted. Then in perfect unison, Jaune and Ruby grabbed their chess pieces. One a gold knight, picked up by Ruby and the other was a gold rook that Jaune grabbed. As for me, I wasn't sure if it mattered what I picked, so I ended up grabbing a black king and stuffing it in my pocket. "Its time we leave," Ren firmly said. As if on queue, we all headed in the same direction that Ren was headed.

~Ozpin POV~

"Well, it seems he will have no trouble handling life on Remnant alone." I was proud that my nephew was able to make new friends, and so quickly I might add. Glancing at my colleague, I noticed that she was zooming in on something that was deep within the trees that the students just ran past. Her face was one of great concern. "Prof. Ozpin, I think you should see this," Glynda pointed at her screen. Looking closely at the video feed, I finally noticed what was lurking in the darkness. A horde among hordes of beowolves sneaking through the same path as the nine trainees.

"Sir, most of these creatures are alphas. I'm counting at least 75, maybe more," Glynda informed with worry. I'll admit that I am nothing if not scared for his life. Though I was confident that the rest of the group could handle the beasts but that's because they had proper training. "You know the rules, Glynda. We cannot intervene. As troublesome as this maybe, I am sure that he will be alright," I assured her. Glynda looked back at the image. "I hope so, sir."

~Third person view~

Running through the path, past the trees and worn out columns, the nine warriors made it to the bridge. Hoping for a quick breather, they all decided to rest at the front of the bridge. "How out of shape are you," Weiss said to the earthling. "Heh heh… give me… a break heh… I have asthma." Tristan replied. He wasn't the only one who needed to stop for air, Jaune and Ren also needed it. All three boys were hunched over, trying to take long and steady breath . "You boys need to build up your stamina, you know that?" Yang told the guys. Ren said back to her. "And how do suppose we do that?" The brawler had an evil smirk. "Well there are six lovely ladies right in front of you. That means two each and since me and Blakey found Tristan in the forest first, we'll take him. Then you two can pick out the rest of the four."

Like a tomato farm, everyone but Yang was red. Ruby however decided to do something about by waving her fist to pummel her kin. Yang simply kept her at bay by holding her head in place. "Yang that's inappropriate talk. You can't just say that so nonchalantly." Yang told her sister. "Relax Ruby it was just a joke. And just so we're clear, any boy who gets to you has to go through me." Ruby smiled. "Thanks sis."

While everyone was busy trying to get a short break, a certain bow wearing girl could hear something drawing close. "Guys, I think we have company," Blake warned. Everyone looked back, seeing waves of beowolves heading their way towards the them. All huntsman and huntresses were worried at first but then readied there weapons for the upcoming fight.

"Guys, we need to head to the other side of the bridge. We can win that way," Jaune stated. "How can we win like that?" Ruby asked. Then it hit Tristan as to what Jaune was talking about. "He's right, if they try to cross the it, then they'll be shoving each other out of the way and off the bridge to get to us. That many monsters funneled in such a narrow path means we can blast them away no problem!" Ruby asked. "How are you so sure this will work?" Tristan replied. "I saw it in a movie, the warriors used the exact same strategy." Weiss then questioned. "Oh really? How did that turn out?" Tristan told them with a somewhat smile. "They all died. Now lets go." After that was said, everyone followed orders and ran across the stone bridge.

As soon as the last foot was off the bridge and on the side of the canyon, they all turned back to see the many beast. The beowolves were already halfway through. "Now!" shouted Pyrrha. Pulling out their weapons and firing round after round at the grimm. Tristan, Ruby and Pyrrha knelt down and used their rifles. Ren and Blake used pistol shots from behind the three. Nora, Weiss and Yang aimed their explosives (and ice shards) at the wolves on the other side of the cliff to keep them away from the bridge entrance. Although many of the monsters were dropping like flies, they just keep coming closer and closer.

"This isn't working there just getting closer," Jaune pointed out. Ren told them. "Well then we'll just have to take out the bridge. Nora?" The grenade launching girl looked at her long time friend and nodded in understanding. "You got it," she yelled. Nora then aimed her shots at the columns supporting the bridge. Ruby commanded. "Yang help her out!" Yang did what her sister asked and helped out Nora with her bridge destruction.

The plan was working, slowly but surely, the stone bridge started to crumble away and collapse. Grimm were seen falling to their rocky doom in mere seconds. The nine started to cheer and celebrate as the bridge was losing ¼ of its structure. "We did it!" Ruby cheered, hugging her sister in delight. "We're unstoppable Ren," Nora told the boy while breaking his spine in a full on bear hug. Unfortunately all their happiness didn't last long. "Guys, our old friend is back," Weiss said in worry.

In the distance the massive raven was making its way towards our heroes, giving out a loud cry. "We need to get to the top of the cliff. Hurry!" Jaune yelled. Running up the slope, most of the students fired a few shots to keep the bird at bay. The nevermore tanked many of the shots that hit it. Shots of feathers were fired from its wings. Thankfully to Weiss's quick thinking, she summoned a massive ice barrier around the entire slope path to stop the feathers from piercing all the way through.

The heroes finally made it to the top of the cliff, getting a perfect view of the incoming bird. Blake shouted. "What do we do?" Tristan suddenly had an idea. "Nora, Yang, can you aim your shots at its wings? If it can't fly, then it can't attack us." Both girls nodded in understanding and targeted the birds left wing. "What do we do?" Pyrrha asked the earth teen. He replied "We make like my friend Patricks last date and run like hell." But most of the huntsman were too busy observing the bird.

After about a dozen shots of explosions, Yang managed to put a large hole in the beasts wing, causing it to lose altitude quickly. Sadly the bird was high enough that it could land on the cliff in a rough landing. Jaune yelled. "MOVE!" Finally everyone ran at great speed. Then, as bad luck would have it, Tristan tripped on a rock. The small town teen looked back, seeing the bird come down on the cliff.

Like a crashing plane, the nevermore's landing was practically sliding over to Tristan. Out of panic, Tristan pulled out his spear. The nevermore stopped just in front of him, its head falling just on top of him. "Oh god!" he yelled. Tristan held up the spear upright, at the same time the head was landing on him. Tristan opened his eyes, feeling a massive weight on top of him.

Tristan realized that his weapon pierced the ravens neck but it was still struggling. In hurry to finish it off, Tristan shot off every round that was in his spear/gun. All that remained was silence from the grimm, signifying that it was dead. The spear that was lodged in its neck was helping to keep its weight from fully crushing him.

The remaining eight were shocked at the crash landing on their friend. "The nevermore is starting to disappear." What Ren said was true, smoke and ashes were coming off the bird. "Hurry! We have to get that thing off of him!" Blake said, rushing towards its head. The rest followed to the head, attempting to lift it up. "Someone help please," Tristan pleaded from under the skull. "Don't worry dude, were on it," Yang assured.

It only took a few seconds to keep the birds head up long enough for Tristan to crawl out of his feathery trap. "Thanks guys," he expressed is thanks. "You are one tough cookie, you know that?" Pyrrha complimented. Nora's face was that of a hungry puppy. "Cookie? Where?" Ren pinched his nose. "Nora, its just an expression." Ruby gave him a loving hug. "I'm glad your ok, Bro," Ruby expressed. He replied "Thanks Ruby. I'm glad I'm okay too. Ha." Everyone took a few minutes to calm down. After all the excitement settled, Weiss informed. "Come on guys lets get back to the school, the last thing we need is to be late." The rest nodded and followed her at a slow pace, without any more monsters appearing.

~Ozpin POV~

Glynda and I were nearly done assigning all teams. Also with us was Tristan, looking quite nervous as can be. I just announced the newly formed team CRDL (Cardinal) to the rest of the school, full of second to fourth year students that gathered to see them. Judging from the all male teams appearance, it would seem that they might cause a little trouble throughout the school. All that was left was to introduce two more teams plus one additional person.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as… team JNPR (Juniper). Led by Jaune Arc. As I expected, the boy was surprised at my decision. "L-led by?" Jaune questioned. I smiled and told him. "Congratulations young man." Though his moment was ruined when Ms. Nikos gave him a light punch, knocking him over and getting a few laughs.

After the newly formed team left the stage, the four young ladies walked up. I announced their names. "Ruby Rose, Blake belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xio Long. The Four of you collected the white knight pieces." The young women looked eager to hear the team name and leader, so I decided to be blunt. "Since you all did so well working together in the forest. And since we have no other students to make another team. I have made the conclusion that you should be a five person team?" The girls and even the crowd gasped. I looked at my kin in the eyes and beckoned him to stand with the females. After he stood next to Ruby, I continued. "Everyone I give you our five man team known as RRWBY (Ruby)… led by our co-leaders, Ruby Rose and Tristan Rider." Tristan was probably the more shocked than Ruby who was just hugged by her older sister. "Are you serious?" he asked. I just told him "I'm proud of you." And I meant every word of it. _'You should be proud too brother. This is definetly going to be an interesting year."_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thanks for reading and please Fav follow and review.**

 **Also please check out my friends fanfiction listed up top**

 **SirBeatdown is signing off**


	8. First day of school: What the Hell?

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Hello friends, family, and possible ex-girlfriends. I really want to focus on this fic more than the other two, so I really need to get a schedule going. I also want to thank a real big supporter who has been a great help with my work. Here he is, Mr. HarutoYuzuki**

 **Haruto: "Sup crap squad, Haruto here! Thanks for having me bro."**

 **SirBeatdown101: "Thanks for coming Haruto. Welcome to my lair."**

 **Haruto: I'm very excited to see what you put in this chapter."**

 **Yang: "Yeah me too."**

 **Haruto: "Where the fuck did you come from?"**

 **Yang: "Sup RWBY squad, Yang here."**

 **SirBeatdown101: "Yang? What are you doing here? How did you find my lair?"**

 **Yang: "Oh, you left your door open in the cave, and I'm just here to break the fourth wall. Now come on, lets kick this chapter off with a Yang. I bet it will be Craptacular… get it?"**

 **Haruto/SirBeatdown101: "DAMMIT BARB!"**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's only not RWBY**

Chapter 8: First day of school: What the hell?

~Unkown POV~

I looked through the bushes, hoping to find my younger brother hiding in them. I sighed. "He's better at this game than I thought." Playing hide and seek with the boy was always a fun way to pass the time but dang was it frustrating when it drags on. I kept walking through the forest that was only a mile from our home, in a attempt to find the 7 year old. "Hey bro, come on. We need to get back home before mother gets furious and you know what will happen if we're late for dinner," I hollered, praying that he'll hear me.

"Gotcha!" was what I heard when I felt a slamming force on my back, knocking me down to the dirt. There was an intense laughter coming from the object on my spine. "What am I going to do with you?" I rhetorically asked him. "I got you, admit it," he demanded. "I won't admit a thing. I knew you were up that tree," I lied. After he got off my back, I went up from the ground, dusting my clothes. I told him. "Now lets get going before it gets darker. I want to rest up so I can start school tomorrow."

My brother spoke up. "Oh yeah. What's the name of the school again?" I answered. "Beacon." My small raven haired brother looked at me with anticipation. "Do you think you can teach me how to fight grimm when I'm older." I wasn't exactly sure how to answer his question. As smart as he is, I didn't want him to attempt such a dangerous occupation that could get him hurt… or worse.

I tried an attempt to lie. "Well, you see? I might be to busy to-" "RAWWWR!" A deathly roar of a grimm was called. Turning around, we saw an ursa major that was charging straight for us. I pulled my kin right behind me and put my left hand on the right side of my waist, where my sword rested. "Grayson, I'm scared." My brother said, quivering right behind me. I turned my head around and gave him a smile. "Don't worry Ozpin. We'll be just fine," I assured. I turned, ready to face the monster with my sword unsheathed. The grimm continued to charge at the two of us. It quickly got up on its back legs as soon as it was in striking distance. The ursa raised its claw, readying for it to come down upon us and-

~Tristan POV~

"WHEW!" My eyes shot open to an intense sound of a whistle being blown. I was so surprised that I nearly fell off my bed. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled, trying to get up. All I could see was Ruby and the rest of the girls in their in her schoolgirl outfits. "Good morning, team RRWBY," she greeted. "Why did you blow a whistle in my ear?" I questioned, very irritated. Weiss was the first to answer. "You are a very heavy sleeper. You know that?" Then Blake commented. "We tried calling your name. We tried shaking you, we even poked your face a few times but you just wouldn't budge."

"How did you wake up in the morning back home?" Yang asked. I answered her. "I had three alarms back home. My clock, my IPhone and my watch." The girls nodded but Ruby questioned. "What's an IPhone?" I told her. "It's nothing Ruby." The kid just shrugged. "Well Tristan go to the bathroom and get dressed and we'll start decorating," Yang said. I replied with a "Why?" Blake held up her suitcase. "We still have to unpack." The suitcase opened, leaving all its contents on the floor. "And clean."

I sighed. Doing what they said I went in to the bathroom to put on my monkey suit. I started by taking off of my muscle shirt, replacing it with a long sleeved white collared shirt. I looked over my entire uniform and I knew all this clothing on a hot day would be hectic. I sighed, looking at the lower half of the uniform. "Man, fuck these pants."

My memory started to drift into that dream world I was in as I was getting dressed. I whispered to myself. "What the hell was that dream?" I could barely remember what took place in that forest. All I could remember was a very annoying boy but the name was something I was lost on. The dream felt so real like I was actually body slammed by a 7 year old. Not to mention it felt like I wasn't myself in the dream, like I was someone else. "It was probably nothing," I told my reflection in the mirror.

When I got done putting on my stupid uniform, I went to open the bathroom door. I stopped cause I heard my name being mentioned behind the door. I put my ear to the door, trying to listen in on what they're talking about. "Do you girls think it's a good idea to have him live in a room full of women." I could tell the voice belonged to the snow princess. "Well he hasn't really showed a pervy side. Other than what Yang did at initiation." That was Blake's voice. I could hear Yang commenting. "No regrets on that." She sounded oddly proud of trying to suffocating me in the best way possible. Then Ruby spoke. "I trust him. He hasn't done anything for us not to."

"Well I don't trust him. For all we know he asked his uncle to put him in a room full of women. One minute he could be a nice guy but by night he could be going through our unmentionables, being a creep," Weiss claimed. "Guys, what are we gonna do about the beds. It seems a bit cramped," Blake changed the topic. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff," Yang suggested. "Or we could ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds," Ruby said. Next thing I new, I heard what sounded like construction equipment going on.

I opened the door as swiftly as I could. Only to see the four standing side by side, looking at the beds. One was hung up by rope, dangling on top of another bed. On the other side of the room were two beds stacked together by several books on each bed post. In the very middle, between the simulated bunk beds was what I'm guessing was my bed. I just stood there with my mouth opened in shock. "There is no way this is gonna end well," I complained. Then I remembered the noise. "Wait? What was all that construction noise for?" Weiss argued. "What are you talking about? There was no construction noise."

I continued to complain. "But there were jackhammers, and drills, and what sounded like a truck backing up." They all just shrugged. I really could've sworn I heard construction but decided to give up on it and point out. "By the way, I heard your little conversation. And for the record Weiss, I'm not gonna do that. If I did want to search through your clothes, I definitely wouldn't lay a hand on your underwear, flatty." Ruby and Blake snickered like crazy while Yang called out "Burn!" Weiss, like a tea kettle, was steaming with anger. She covered her chest from view. "There's nothing wrong with my chest. I'm just a late bloomer that's all," she debated.

I then told her. "And there is nothing wrong with me being here. This was in fact my room, when I first arrived a day earlier than the rest of you. I was just as much shocked as the rest of you. So Weiss… truce." I extended my hand for her to shake. Hesitant at first, she grasped my hand and shook it. "I still have my eye on you," she said. I replied. "I couldn't care less." I heard Ruby gasped. "Guys, its 8:55 we have five minutes to get to class!" After hearing that we all crammed our way through the door and ran out to get to class, along with team JNPR who also happened to be in a hurry. "You guys too?" Jaune asked. "Sadly yes?" I replied.

~Patrick POV~

Another day another several hours of hell in the form of school. In the middle of the school hallway on our way to 2nd period, Jakeel and Ricky walked by my side. We could hear conversations from passing students. The same name kept popping up around every corner and in every classroom. The topic was "Where the hell did Tristan go?" and honestly I'm pretty sure its not good. In fact, the mystery is spread all over town. Whispers have been heard of some kind of advance alien abduction, which was the number one conclusion of what people think happened to him. Tristan was basically the talk of the whole town, which sounds like a good thing but is not cause he's missing.

"How's Joe doing?" I asked Jakeel. "I went to his house to check on him but he wouldn't answer. I used the hidden key in their plant and went in. When I found him, he was passed out drunk on his couch," he informed. "He's taking it rather hard," Ricky commented. "Aren't we all?" I said out loud. Jakeel then added. "The police shouldn't keep trying to cover this up. The whole town knows, plus that Bruce guy from algebra recorded it and sent it out on facebook and youtube. Its pointless now."

"Yeah, and almost everyone who sees it comments that its fake as hell," Ricky stated. "The one thing I find weird is that he said that he felt something right before it happened. Almost like he knew what was something was wrong." I explained, rubbing my shaved head. Jakeel nodded and said. "He also didn't seem to panic all that much as anyone of us would have. I know if that was me, I'd have no shit left in my body." We all took a moment of silence, walking towards science class. I had a strange feeling though, that this whole ordeal was just the beginning of something bat shit crazy.

~Tristan POV~

My morning couldn't be anymore boring right now. At this very moment I'm trying to stay awake while a man who looks like when captain crunch impregnates Santa Claus, tells a childhood story. His name however is total irony; Prof. Port. The guy even had the nerve to wink at Yang in the creepiest way possible. I was sitting in between Yang and Weiss, who were looking at Ruby's insulting picture of the teacher.

It was then our Professor approached me, with a serious face that makes me feel guilty for something I didn't do. He spoke. "Excuse me, aren't you headmaster Ozpin's nephew?" There was a moment of silence in the room. I looked around me and noticed that all eyes are pointed in my direction. I answered. "Yes." Port laughed, holding his gut. "Well a pleasure to meet you boy. I can't wait to see what you have to offer Beacon as a huntsman. In fact, why don't we see what you can do now?"

"Wait what?" I did a double take. He continued. "Please step up Mr. Rider. Lets meet your opponent?" Port pointed at a large cage that I swear, I had no idea was even there. "Wait? Really? Now?" I said, trying to make sense of the situation. "Come on, lets see what tussles you can dish out," the teacher encouraged. I looked at the other students that were by my side and behind me. They all seemed very eager to witness me kill something that's most likely gonna kill me. Even team JNPR and my teammates look excited (Blake even had a tiny flag with "RRWBY" on it, which was kinda neat)

I knew this wasn't going to end unless I grow a pair and fight. _'I'm not gonna get passed the first day, let alone a year in this crazy as world.'_ I hesitantly got up and made my way to the front of the class and stood on the opposite side of the room as Port and his caged beast. In the teachers hands was a blunderbuss with two axe blades on the but of the gun. He held it like a regular axe, holding it by the firing end of the barrel.

"Hmm. Your willing to fight empty handed? You have moxie, boy. I like it. Now let the match begin," Port said raising his weapon. What he just said made me feel like a terrified dumbass. "Wait? I didn't know the weapons thing was an option. Can I get my stuff-" It was too late. He already brought his axe down on the lock, shattering it and letting the grimm free. The monster could be seen as a big ass pig with mammoth tusk. The torso all around was covered in bone plating, giving the pig the edge in defense.

The pile of pork then charged at me in a full blown tackle. "Oh crap!" I jumped out of its path, landing on my side. I stood up, looking at the boar that was preparing to charge a second time. The ramming was again performed by the pig. Once again I jumped out of its way, letting it hit the wall with tremendous force. While struggling to get up, I felt something hit my leg. The object was a white, horn looking thing that was broken off of something. Then, I finally realized what it was. It was the monsters tusk that must've broken off when it hit the wall. The pig turned around, showing that its left tusk half gone.

"Ha-HA! Good work Mr. Rider. Disarming the beast of its tools of destruction is a clever strategy," The Professor praised. Then I heard cheering coming from the students behind me. "Go, Tristan!" Yang shouted. "You can do it!" Nora encouraged. Then Ruby cheered. "Win one for team RRWBY, bro!" I wasn't one for being cheered up so easily but I did feel much more confident in my chances of not dying. Then, my luck got worse. The boar started to roll in place, sonic style. "What the hell is this? A pokemon using rollout?" I questioned. Like a bullet, the pig shot towards me. It was so fast that I didn't have time to react. The force knocked me down to the floor with the pig right on my torso.

The beast attempted to chomp at my face, multiple times. I managed to keep my face bite free by pushing it back by its tusks. The struggle went on for probably 7 seconds between me and my future breakfast victim. I notice during our struggle that the broken tusks was on my right and within reach. The problem was that if I used a hand to reach for the potential weapon, I might not be able to keep the monster away. "Ah, fuck it." I decided to take the risk and grab the tusk. The other arm however was losing its strength though and the creature was getting closer to eating my nose. I finally got my hands wrapped around the pointy tusks and jammed it in the eye of the beast. There was a loud squeal of the pig, wailing in pain. I didn't stop there though. I continued to stab its neck repeatedly in different spots were there are gaps in its armor plates. Taking its weight off of me and rolling it to my side, I got on my knees and shoved the tusks in the pigs exposed underside. Whether I hit its heart or not didn't matter cause I could tell that the bacon beast was D-E-A-D.

"Bravo, Tristan, bravo. A little rough around the edges but I do believe we that are in the presence of a true huntsman in training," Prof. Port said with enthusiasm. I was panting like a dog. These fights are no doubt more deadly than any thing I faced and I fought a guy with a butterfly knife. There was a round of applause that was directed towards me that made my fight almost worth it… almost. Those who didn't give me a platoon of claps just sat there, giving me a look of disappointment and anger (Weiss was among them).

As the applause died down and subsided. I could hear a woman's throat clearing. I turned to find none other than Ozpin's assistant, Glynda or Ms. Goodwitch, standing in the entry way. "Well, as amusing as that was, I'm afraid Mr. Rider must cut this class short and come with me." What she said confused me and probably some other students. Port agreed. "Ah, sure Ms. Goodwitch. Tristan you may go." Nodding my head, I did as told and left with Glynda to who knows where.

In the hallway I was nervous. It was almost as if I was in trouble. Especially since the person I was walking with was the finest secretary in existence. "You seem nervous, Tristan?" she broke the ice. "Nothing it's just, whenever I walk with a teacher, its just to go to the principals office to determine my punishment," I replied. Glynda looked unphased. "Well don't worry. We are just gonna prepare your personal training." I finally understood. "Ok? so how is Ozpin gonna train me?" Glynda turned her head to meet my eyes. "Actually, Ozpin had a meeting with the council that he couldn't afford to miss. So we have to find another trainer."

I asked her. "So another teacher?" Glynda answered. "Not exactly. No other teacher will be available to help you so we reached out to some older students. I believe this student can aid you to get stronger in no time." My mind was busy trying to figure out what this dude was like. Probably some buff ass Chuck Norris motherfucker or some kind of wise ninja lookin dude. We kept walking to this confusing maze of a hallway, in a small awkward silence. Until finally, we made it to our destination. A massive double sided door with a plaque on top saying "Arena 1: Sparring Room". Glynda broke the silence. "Your sparring partner is in here. I suggest you two get along, since I have other matters to attend to." I thanked her and went in to see this perfect sparring partner.

When the door closed behind me, I noticed that the room was fairly large, wide open gladiator arena with several dozen rows and columns of seats in the bleachers. In the battle area, I saw one person sitting on the ledge of the beachers. She had a brown and gold outfit that showed her figure. She also had onyx colored eyes and brunette hair with brown rabbit ears poking out. I was actually surprised at the fact that I know this chick. The very girl I met, along with her team of oddly named individuals. She looked at me, looking just as nervous as I am.

I spoke to her. "It's Velvet right? Your going to teach me?" The girl replied. "Y-yes. I was told to help train you if Ozpin was ever unavailable to show. He told me a lot about you." This interested me, what she said. ' _Does she know?'_ I had to know if she was in on this. "And what did he tell you?" Velvet happily answered. "Well, he said that you lived on an island called America. It's so well protected that you don't even need warriors. I find that impressive, no wonder you've never seen combat. But you did handle the nevermore well."

"Wait? how did you know about the bird?" the Bunny gave an explanation. "Everyone was watching. There were cameras in the forest that showed us everything." Now that really shocked me. I never even noticed any cameras in the forest, during the initiation. "Well, what were your thoughts on how I did?" I asked her. She had to think about it for a moment. "Well, I do see were you need help in. We need to focus on your reflexes, as well as your handling with your weapons. I also believe we need you to build up your muscles." She mentioned.

I faked being insulted as a joke. "Are you saying I'm fat?" She defended. "No, I wasn't saying that at all. I swear." I continued my act. "Well you can forget about teaching me cause I'm gone." I turned around and stormed off to be convincing. My joke went too far though, cause right behind me, I could hear what sounds like a person sniffling. I turned around, seeing the bunny nearly in tears. "Wait? Don't cry it was just a joke," I said, running towards her in an attempt to calm her down. She really was nearly in tears. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Really, I didn't mean it. I swear to god, I was just joking," I assured.

Velvet wiped her eyes, controlling her breathing. "You mean it?" she questioned. I answered her. "Yeah, listen, I'll give you one free shot so we're even. Deal?" Velvet finally dried her eyes but shook her head no. "It wouldn't be right for a second year to hurt a first year." As thoughtful as that was, I still felt like I deserved to be punched in the face. "Ok, well I'm still sorry about that? I apologized sincerely. _'Tristan you are a jackass.'_ I mentally called myself. I just didn't know that she was that easy to hurt, emotionally.

"It's ok. lets just move on. Your weapons are in that box to your right. " She said. I picked up my weapons from the box, strapped them all on with my swords in hand and stood on one side to the arena while velvet was on the other side. I asked. "Ok? So what's the first lesson?" Velvet got in a fighting stance.

"You have one hour to hit me with everything you got. If you manage to strike me once. Then we can move on to the next lesson," she explained. "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to take me weeks to do?" Velvet gave a caring smile and moved at lightning speed. I didn't have time to react but I did feel a hand on my stomach, pushing me backwards. I was on my back before I knew it. Looking upward, she held out her hand for me to take. "Lets try that again," Velvet told me. I took it, getting a lift up. All I said in reply was "Okay."

 **End of chapter**

 **Haruto: "Not bad but why the cliff hanger?"**

 **SirBeatdown101: "Just to leave you thinking about what will happen next. Mostly to piss off most readers though."**

 **Haruto: "Okay but why must you leave it off like that?"**

 **SirBeatdown101: "I ran out of ideas on continuing it, so I'm gonna do that next chapter."**

 **Nora: "Hey guys, why was I not mentioned all that much? I'm hurt, torn, maybe a little hungry? That's not your fault.**

 **Ren: "Nora I told you; no more pancakes until you stop drinking the syrup."**

 **Jaune: "Wow, this lair is huge."**

 **Yang: "I know right?"**

 **SirBeatdown101: "Why are all of you here!?**

 **Blake: "Yang texted us about a party in a cave."**

 **Yang: "Now lets get this party started. Bust out the strawberry sunrise!"**

 **Ruby: "Sis, you know what those do to you."**

 **Yang: "Don't worry, Rubes. But seriously no one should be near me when I drink, otherwise it will be a 'Grimm' situation."**

 **Everyone: "GODDAMMIT BARB!"**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	9. Coco doesn't fuck around

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Hello people of not remnant. I be back to cringe it up with my stories of possible lemons… Ha just kidding. I don't do that shit. Also I'd like to thank my friends who have been encourage me to keep going:**

 **Haruto. Ninjavonte. Otaku. Benjamin.**

 **#ThanksCrapNation**

 **Side story:**

 **My Craptacular Life**

 **~Secret Lair~**

 **SirBeatdown101: "Ugh. That was some party last night." *Gets off the couch***

 **Haruto: *Wakes up with sticky note on forehead* "What the hell is this?" *Pulls sticky note***

 **Note: 'Thanks for the fun.;) ~Glynda'**

 **Haruto: "Ohh, so that's why my back hurts." *Rubbing his sore back, covered in lash marks***

 **Ninjavonte: "Guys? Do you remember what happened at the party? Last thing I remember was eating a brownie with Neon… then it was just a blur."**

 **Otaku: "is anyone else feeling hungover?"**

 ***Everyone nods***

 **Benjamin: "This lair is such a mess. Its like a tornado went through here."**

 **SirBeatdown101: "That's because Yang and Neo had a fight about the last ice cream pop in the freezer. Poor Yang."**

 **Ninjavonte: "Why do I have this collar on me?"**

 ***Checks collar that says, 'Property of Kali B.'***

 **Haruto: "That's what you get when you make a Bellabooty call, bro."**

 **SirBeatdown101: "Hey guys, you all live here too so help me clean up."**

 **Benjamin: Ok, ok. We'll help clean up. *picks up the nearest dropped clothing* "Who's panties are these?" *holds up black panties with purple lacing***

 ***Otaku runs to Benjamin and snatches the panties***

 **Otaku: "There mine now. Blake would kill me if I didn't return these."**

 **Haruto: "Hey SirBeatdown101, when are you gonna start the chapter?"**

 **SirBeatdown101: "Alright." *Looks at the bored audience* "Here's Chapter 9. Please fav, follow, and review. Also I don't own RWBY just the OC's."**

Chapter 9: Coco doesn't fuck around

~Mess Hall~

~Tristan POV~

My training was finally over or at least for the day. It was finally lunch time and boy was I starving. For a quiet girl, Velvet is pretty freakin' fast on her feet. Then again, all rabbits are fast… dammit, my jokes. I couldn't get a single hit on her at all. Every time I try to strike, slash, or even shoot at her, I get pushed to the ground, on my ass. The worst part was that even if I actually did my best, I probably would've still been on my butt. Yes, I was holding back, because I didn't want to hit a girl, aura or not, I just couldn't do it.

I went in and got a simple steak with fries, looking for my team and JNPR. I saw them, eating at a table in the corner. I walked towards them, passing by students that have been gesturing for me to sit with them. I didn't want to be rude to those students but I didn't want to be rude to the group either. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Everyone greeted me back, then the interrogation started. "So where did you go?" Pyrrha's question caught me off guard. I wasn't exactly sure how to answer her question either. Do I say where I really was or do a make up a lie that probably won't cut it.

I hesitantly answered. "Well? You see I was-" I was grabbed by the collar, and forced to face the person that was holding me. My eyes were met with a pair of sunglasses, belonging to a girl that I know only as Coco. She lifted me up from the ground, with such ease I might add. Her anger was on par and beyond that of any of the Hulk's cinematic appearances. "What are you doing?" I shouted at her, my voice in a high enough volume for half the mess hall to hear. I could feel her eyes, burning through me from behind her glasses.

"Velvet was nothing but polite with you and you make her cry?" she rhetorically asked. "Tristan, what is she talking about?" Blake interrogated. My mind was finally starting to comprehend on the situation. I tried to explain. "Listen, Coco. I was just joking with her. I didn't mean to make Velvet cry." everyone at the table gasped. "You made a girl cry!?" Jaune asked in shock. One by one, the teams started to berate me with questions.

"Coco, stop it!" As luck would have it, the topic of our conversation has rushed to Coco's side. Velvet grabbed her arm in an attempt to get her to release me, so far Coco kept an iron grip. "Velvet, you can't let anyone walk all over you. Not even this guy," Coco said, then turned her head towards me. "Do you think you can just get away with this because you're related to the headmaster?" I answered with fear in my voice. "No, I don't think that at all. It was a joke that went too far, I swear."

Coco obviously didn't believe me, her grip on my shirt getting tighter. "So you don't have any hate for faunus then?" Coco asked. "No. She is literally the first faunus I've ever met. I don't see the big deal for all this hate just for having cute bunny ears. Do you know how many of my friends would get a boner if they saw an actual catgirl?" Coco started to loosen her grip on me. I guess I actually calmed her down.

"How many?" Yang asked. I answered bluntly. "All of them really. I mean, animal features are practically a wet dream for many in America." Everyone looked at me in confusion, especially Blake who had a hint of red on her cheeks. Velvet tapped on my shoulder, getting my attention. Her fingers fiddling with one another, kind of like Hinata would. "You think my ears are cute?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I think that. So are we cool?" I held my fist out for her to bump. She looked at me, her onyx eyes were calming. She raised her hand and bumped mine. "Yes, we're cool," she replied. I thanked god for her forgiveness cause I did not want to see what her friend would do to me if she didn't. "Okay, then I guess your off the hook... for now," Coco said menacingly.

The fashionista started to walk away. "I'll see you later, Velvet," she said, walking out of the mess hall. Velvet waved goodbye to her teammate, turning back to us and asking. "Can I join you guys for lunch?" I nodded, the rest of my friends doing the same. We all sat down and chatted with each other, everything was going smoothly.

~Ozpin POV~

Sitting at my desk, I had just come back from a mind numbing meeting with the council. I sighed. "Well, every job has its downsides I suppose." I poured what is now my seventh cup of coffee, this hour and took a nice relaxing sip. I heard a ding from the elevator and out walks my colleague. "Prof. Ozpin, I have video captured Mr. Rider's and Ms. Scarlatina's sparring lesson. Should you wish to check on his progress."

I nodded, taking her scroll and checking the footage. What I was seeing was exactly what I expected out of my kin. Every time he gets up and tries to hit her, she pushes him back before he even gets close. "He's holding back, you know?" I told her. Glynda was a little surprised by my comment. "How do know that, sir?" I showed her the footage. "You can see the hesitation in his strikes," I said, handing her scroll back to her.

I was honestly disappointed that I couldn't be there to help him. I'll need to spend all my free time to train him in both magic and aura while Ms. Scarlatina helps him, combat wise. Luckily I can always train him after school, I definitely have free time to teach him then. "Glynda, please inform Tristan to come here after school, his real training begins then," I ordered her. Glynda answered. "Yes sir," and left to the elevator.

~Tristan POV~

"Thank god. Its finally over," I yawned out, tired as hell. After the last bell rang, we all retired to our dorms. In our room, everyone was busy with their own thing; Yang was reading a magazine on motorcycles, Blake was reading a cover-less book, Weiss was sorting her dust vials, and Ruby was applying some kind of polish on her scythe that she calls 'Crescent Rose'.

I lied down on my bed, bored out of my mind and no Idea how to entertain myself. Maybe I could hang out with JNPR or just hit the town and see what comes my way, I don't know. My mind started to drift into another thought. I wondered about Joe and the guys back home. As much as I like this place, I really wasn't sure on how I can survive an entire year of this.

I guess this is a whole new level of being homesick. At this time of day I would usually be at the food court at the mall with Pat, Ricky, and Jakeel. Now that I think about it. How are they dealing with my disappearance? They all have to be freaked out by the portal shit that I went through.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. My eyes have met with a pair of amber. "Penny for your thoughts?" Blake asked. I answered honestly. "Oh, its nothing just thinking about what everyone is doing back home." Ruby added her two scents. "Oh yeah you said you're from a place called America right?" after Ruby said that, the other two girls seemed interested to here our conversation.

"Now that I think about it, I've never heard of America," the snow princess stated. I wasn't exactly sure on how to answer that but I tried. "Well America is not on most maps. I'd be surprised if you could find one that does." Weiss looked skeptical at first but then she shook her head in understanding. Though I'm pretty sure she's not buying it.

Our conversation was stopped however by a knock on the door. Ruby got up from her hanging bed to answer it. When the door swung open, Ozpin's assistant, Glynda. The reveal shocked us all. "Ms. Goodwitch? What are you doing here?" Glynda's expression was unchanged. "And a good day to you as well Ms. Rose. I've come here to collect Mr. Rider for Ozpin for additional studies."

All eyes were on me. "Um? Why didn't one of you contact me through my scroll?" Glynda reached behind her back and pulled out a scroll. "Three calls and two messages," she said before levitating the scroll to my lap. "Next time, please keep up with your possessions when in Dr. Ooblecks class," the blonde told me. I checked all my pockets for my scroll, only to find out that she was right about me losing it.

"In my defense, I had a lot on my mind to notice that," I admitted. Glynda looked like she wasn't having any of my excuses. I decided to get up out of my bed and collect my gear. However Glynda stopped me. "Oh, there is no need for that Mr. Rider you are to be trained in aura." I nodded in understanding, making my way over to the doorway, next to Glynda. "Tristan will be back in two to three hours," Glynda said. All the girls nodded and waved bye. With all that done, I left with Ms. Goodwitch.

~Ozpin's office~

We walked through the elevator doors to the office, seeing Ozpin standing in front of his table. "Ah. Its good to see you again, nephew. I hope you're ready for your magic and aura training," Ozpin greeted, taking sips of his coffee. Glynda went over to the desk behind the headmaster and picked up a a high-tech looking gun.

I was no doubt concerned on their actual intentions of bringing me here. I pointed at the object in the assistant's hand and asked. "W-why does she have a gun?" Ozpin smiled and answered. "Do not worry. The gun is filled with rubber bullets." I still wasn't convinced. "Ok. But still. What's with the gun!?"

Ozpin didn't answer but instead, just raised his pointer finger upwards. "First lesson, how to make an aura barrier." Ozpin then walked about 20ft from Ms. Goodwitch. He turned to face her as she was aiming the gun at him. With no delay, Glynda shot a total of five rounds at him.

I winced, thinking that he was going to be hurt but boy was I wrong. One by one, Ozpin stuck out his hand and all the bullets were blocked by an invisible force where his hands moved to. I looked at his feet and I saw all five shots on the floor in front of him. My jaw dropped, the very sight of a man stopping gunfire with his hand, rubber or not, was an awesome sight to see.

"My mind, like the death star, is now blown," I said. No doubt they were both confused by the phrase 'The death star'. Glynda retorted. "That sounds like a weapon of some sort." Technically, she wasn't wrong. "Its a movie thing, just like the force." Glynda rolled her eyes. Ozpin continued his lesson. "Anyways, Tristan, I want you to focus your aura outwards as a force and project it in front of you. I put on a dumb look. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Language Mr. Rider," Glynda sternly said. Ozpin still ignored the commentary and resumed lesson. "Put out your hand and force the aura to extend into a barrier to protect you. When you feel like you have it, just let us know and Ms. Goodwitch will commence fire." Glynda had her gun ready and aimed at me. "And if it doesn't work?" I asked. "Worse case scenario, you get a bruised hand," he said back.

I knew this wasn't gonna end well but I guess Ozpin must know what he's doing, right?. I put out my right hand and tried my best to follow his instructions. "If you can manage this in a short time, then this should show us how well you can control your aura," Ozpin stated. My arm felt as though something was going through it. It had to be my aura, surging through it. I tried to focus some more, hoping that I could make a shield out of it.

I gave the signal. "I think I got it." Glynda nodded, and pulled the trigger, firing two shots. It hit my hand, the first shot must've hit the barrier because I only felt a small force hit in the palm of my hand. Sadly, the second rubber bullet had to have pierced through it cause my palm stung like hell. I retreated my arm back, clutching my hand in pain. "MOTHER FUCKER, THAT STINGS!" I sweared so loud that the room echoed.

Ozpin was yet again, unphased. Glynda however, put her hand over her mouth. The pain started to subside a little. "I'm sorry for cursing but DAMN, this hurts!" The coffee sipper just stepped forward, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Tristan, you'll get it eventually." he said. I remarked with a question. "Your telling me I have to do this again?!"

the gray haired man only replied. "Don't worry, my brother could do it, so can you." I looked into his eyes that only said one thing. "Trust me". Something in my gut made me feel like I've trusted those eyes before. With no other choice, I took his hand that her offered to me and got ready to do the training again. My only thought was _'Why is this so important to him?'_

 **End of chapter**

 **Ok finally done with this chapter. Im glad that you've read this and enjoyed it.**

 **Please Favorite, follow, and review**

 **the next chapter I will send out is the Conduit of Remnant**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	10. The Fight for Dead Last

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Hello children gather around the fire as I tell you my fucked up tale that I have retrieved from my lair. I have much more story galore to feed your hungry minds so please enjoy. Oh yeah and I no longer need anymore ideas on semblances cause that's been decided upon, so thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just my people.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review.**

Chapter 10: The fight for dead last

~Earth, Pat and Ricky's house~

~Jakeel POV~

"Sup guys, Haruto here. It has now been four days since the ripple from god-knows-what, sucked our friend out of our school. Tristan is basically the talk of the entire town and probably the whole damn state. I'm pretty sure the police still don't have a definite answer as to what happened to him. Some have even interviewed us but we didn't know shit. There is a link to the video of what happened, in the description. Please leave a comment on this video on what you think happened to him or if you have info to spare. Peace out guys."

Ricky shut off his camera after the recording of his "important message" and went back to the living room of where Pat and I sat in. "Hopefully someone knows something right?" Ricky said, hoping for an answer. "All we can do now is wait for something to happen. I heard that the police questioned Joe about the shit and they asked if he made enemies with anyone," Pat informed. "What did Joe say to them?" I asked. Pat answered. "All he said that he was a good guy and didn't ruffle any feathers or whatever, so I have no idea what they're going to do."

"With that said, I'm going to check on the old guy. So I'll see you later." I got up from the couch and made my way to the door, ignoring their goodbyes. After walking out the door, I headed in the direction that lead to Joe and Tristan's house. There were no kids out in the street, which makes sense cause it was about 10:00 in the morning on a school day. The only reason that we're not in class was because the authorities have closed down the school for investigation of... well, whatever happened there.

I made it to the house and knocked on Joe's door. There was a few seconds of silence. Then the door opened but only a crack. Without much other option, I slowly swung the door open and saw Joe sitting down on his couch trying to get comfortable. "Is there anything you need boy?" he silently mumbled. "I wanted to see how your taking this whole thing." I replied. There was no doubt Joe was drunk. I could smell nothing but beer, but it was a light fragrance so that must mean he's not been drinking all that much. I did however spot about eight cans of Budweiser on the ground, some crushed.

I heard a knock at the door. Turning my head I could see both Pat and Ricky in the doorway. Joe looked at them. "You guys too?" The Canadians replied. "We wanted too check on you too." Joe shifted from sitting position to laying down on the couch. "You know, when his father passed, I promised him that I would watch his son and protect him. Now I feel like I failed at that. What would his parents say to me now after this?"

Pat was the first to speak, where as me and Ricky hesitated to say anything. "Do you really think that you could've predicted this. None of us would've seen it coming." Ricky then spoke up. "All we can do now is wait and pray that he comes back." Joe however remained unphased by what they just said, and just suggested. "I'm gonna take a nap. You can see yourself out." With nothing left to say, we all headed out. I slowly closed the door behind me, the last thing I saw was tears coming out of his closed eyes. "Poor dude," I whispered.

~Beacon, Glynda's sparring class~

~Third person view~

Tristan and friends sat down in the bleachers, wondering who was going to battle who. Everyone was doing something. Ruby and Yang were talking about improvements they could make on their weapons, Weiss was filing her nails, Blake was reading some coverless book, Nora was sweet talking Ren into making pancakes after school, Jaune was checking out all of the female students in their everyday attire, and Pyrrha was checking out Jaune.

All while Tristan was looking at they empty stadium, praying to god that he wasn't picked to fight. He knew that if everyone was as hardcore as their weapons, then he would be royaly fucked, aura or not. All chatter in the room silenced though as soon as Glynda walked in the center of the arena.

"Good morning class, as you all know the tournament style rules say that if you reach 20 or lower, then the match is over. Therefore I expect none of you to hold back but I also expect you to not get carried away. The last thing we need is someone to lose an arm in battle. Are we clear?" There was a collection of "Yes Ms. Goodwitch" from the students. She adjusted her glasses and looked at her scroll.

"Very good, then our first match up will be..." she pressed a few buttons on the screen of her tablet/scroll. On the large screen above her, was a picture of a familiar face with a full head of blonde hair. Jaune, who was sitting two people from Tristan's right gulped at the site of his face on the screen. Then the screen showed another picture. Everyone in the classroom slowly turned their heads to the fortunate (or unfortunate depending on how you see it) boy.

 _'Oh fuck me.'_ Tristan mentally said. Yang slapped his back saying. "Go rip him a new one, oh mighty leader." Ruby then chimed in "This is gonna be great. I can't wait to see Ozpin's nephew fight." And finally, Weiss added in her words. "You better win this. If we get seen as weak by our peers, I won't forgive you."

 _'Just my luck. Of all the people I could've fought, it just had to be the relative of our headmaster.'_ Jaune thought, while Nora was giving him a pep talk that wasn't going through to him. "You get out there and beat the crap out of him. I want to hear Tristan's bones shattering. We shall feast on victory pancakes after your triumph." After Nora's intense speech, Ren interjected. "Nora I'm not going to make that many pancakes just for you to eat them all."

He then turned his head to face his nervous blonde team mate. "Just keep your guard up. There is no telling of what he can do," Ren warned. Finally, Pyrrha gave words of wisdom as well. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Jaune. And win one for team JNPR." Jaune smiled and stood up only half nervous now. Tristan also stood up and looked at his opponent in the eyes. Both combatants were determined to win against one another.

Both guys stepped into the field of battle, Jaune with his sword and shield out, and Tristan with his spear in his hands. Glynda stood under the screen that showed Jaune's face and aura bar. "All right, Mr. Arc, Mr. Rider. Lets begin," the teacher announced. There was a loud ding, indicating the start of the fight.

Jaune acted with haste, charging towards his opponent with his sword raised. Tristan wanted to fire from his gun/spear but was hesitant to do so, due to fear of hurting him. Instead he lowered his gun to aim at the ground around him, hoping to knock him off balance. Three shots were fired at the ground that he was running on. The knight stumbled his footing, causing him to fall.

Unfortunately at his current speed, he couldn't help but crash into Tristan, who had his guard up. Both fighters went tumbling to the ground, ending up in an embarrassing position where Jaune was on top of Tristan. A collection of laughter was heard throughout the arena and a a few whistles from Yang and Nora. Tristan was able to get his head straight and yelled. "Dude, get off!" punching Jaune right in the face with a right hook.

Both got right up, spear and sword ready to strike. This time Tristan acted and ran towards Jaune with intent to stab with his spear. Jaune however raised his shield, blocking the lancing. That was Jaune's chance to smack Tristan with the butt of his sword, making him stumble backwards. "Oh your gonna get it now, bro," Tristan angrily said. Hitting the button, his spear formed into its rifle mode and without aiming, he shot multiple rounds in Jaune's direction.

The Arc had no time to react, taking a total of nine shots to the torso. His aura level dropped little by little. Jaune opened his eyes after the shooting stopped but only to see Tristan swinging his bayonet at his left arm, knocking his only source of defense out of his reach. Then, Tristan aimed his right fist in Jaune's nose. He finally followed it up by slamming the butt of his rifle onto his throat.

The blonde couldn't stay balanced and fell on his back. Tristan stood before him and readied another strike with his rifle but with the knife end first. What happened next was on pure instinct, Jaune kicked his gut, causing him to drop his weapon and bend over, holding his stomach. That gave Jaune another chance to kick him again, only this time it was in his face.

He used this chance to get up and retrieve his dropped sword. Before Tristan could recover, he had received slashes to the chest. After a mere four to five strikes He was able to duck under the incoming sword and grab his arm that was holding said sword. Tristan turned to tide by twisting Jaune's arm and making him let go of his blade.

Jaune then received an elbow at the side of his head, leaving him staggering. This left the earthling with enough time to pull out his swords. Tristan wasted no time in cutting up Jaune. Every slice at Jaune meant a dropping of his aura but then Jaune managed to save himself by pulling his emergency dagger from the inside of his armor and struck Tristan's lower thigh. The magic user fell to the ground while still holding his swords.

This opportunity gave the knight a chance to retrieve his sword and shield, all while Tristan got back up. Both were breathing heavily, and were nearly exhausted. Then Ruby shouted out of nowhere. "Tristan, its still anybodies game. You can do this!" Both combatants looked up at the screen which showed Jaune at 42 and Tristan at 45. "Looks like I'm winning, bro. Do you want to say 'uncle' yet?" Tristan asked with a cocky smile.

 _'I knew I couldn't beat him. Maybe this was a mistake,'_ Jaune thought with a downed expression. That was, until Jaune heard Nora and Pyrrha cheering them on "You can do it Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled. All while Nora screamed out. "FINISH HIM!" It wasn't much to to make Jaune determined but was enough to make him smile.

He stared back at his opponent in the eyes, with just enough confidence to continue the fight. However, Tristan decided that now was the time to use his magic. Tristan stretched his right arm outwards, trying to focus on shooting lightning bolt, like he did with Ozpin. _'Please let this work,'_ Tristan was hoping. Jaune was ready to charge forward but hesitated to do a thing as soon as he saw static coming from Tristan's hand.

"What is he doing?" Glynda whispered to herself, surprised that her colleagues nephew is attempting such a use of his power. "Is that his semblance?" Ren asked. JNPR and RWBY both are on the edge of their seats. "Jaune is so not going to survive this," Yang said gloated out loud. Tristan finally felt ready to launch his bolt at Jaune, who was still frozen in fear.

That was when Tristan went full weeb mode and shouted "Chidori!" and thrusted his hand forward, shooting the bolt straight at the blonde. Jaune panicked, with no other choice, he held his shield in front of him, bracing himself for the force of lightning. But with no one noticing, Jaune's aura glowed white as soon as the lightning struck.

Tristan didn't know what happened as the bolt went straight back at him. Forcing Tristan to slam into the wall with enough force to make minor cracks. Jaune opened his eyes only to see his opponent against the wall. Glynda was astonished of the events that had just transpired. Everyone in the audience was just as shocked (no pun intended).

RWBY and JNPR looked at the board and couldn't believe what they saw. The screen had read: Jaune = 42, Tristan = 13. "The match is now over, Jaune Arc is the winner," Ms. Goodwitch announced, still trying to recollect what happened on how Tristan lost. There were roars of cheers in the bleachers praising Jaune. "I won? Really?" Jaune asked himself.

"You did it Jaune!" Pyrrha praised. "Congratulations," Ren yelled in his monotone voice. Even Nora shouted. "We're eating good tonight." While Jaune's team was giving praise, The girls of team RRWBY gave their thoughts on the matter. "At least Tristan gave it his all, right?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, not to mention that lightning bolt coming back at him was a total surprise too. Who knew Jaune was capable of that kind of trick," Blake said looking at her defeated teammate. Yang then chimed in. "Did anyone else think his form was kinda sloppy?" Weiss gave her two cents in. " Yeah it was, he totally embarrassed our team too."

The rest of the girls ignored what Weiss last said and jumped to the arena to help up their co- leader, who was still against the wall. Weiss then followed met with the rest of them. Ruby shook Tristan's shoulder, hoping that he wasn't too hurt. "You okay?" he lifted up his head, saying. "My back hurts." Blake and Yang each took an arm, helping the defeated boy up on his feet.

That's when Jaune and his team walked over to RRWBY. "That was a great match. Are you bruised?" Jaune asked. The earthling answered. "Just my pride, dude. It was crazy how you flown that back at me." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes... it was all part of my uh... strategy," he said with hesitation. Glynda went over to both teams and said. "Good match you two but class is over now. I suggest you head over to lunch if you want to continue your conversation." With that said everyone did as instructed and went to the mess hall (Blake and Yang had to help Tristan walk, due to his soreness from the shock).

~Tristan POV~

~Mess hall~

"Wait, Tristan lost, how?" A certain bunny girl questioned. Everyone went to the mess hall from sparring class, apart from Velvet who came from professor peach's class. "I don't know. All I remember was that I was shooting at Jaune and the rest got blurry," I explained to her. Jaune then said. "I still can't believe I won against someone like you." That's when I retorted. "I can."

Everyone looked at me. "What? I'm just not good enough," I admitted. "We could help you train if you want?" Pyrrha suggested. I shot that idea down. "Ozpin already got me a tutor in that department." for some reason Velvet looked embarrassed that I said that but I'm not sure if anyone else noticed. She then proceeded to get up and walk away from the group to throw her empty plate away.

"You really need to step up your skills if you are gonna lead this team," Weiss said, not surprisingly. I pointed at Ruby who was sitting to my right. "Hey, I'm a co-leader. Ruby is just as responsible as I am, so don't pin all this leadership crap on me," I remarked. The cloaked girl stuck out her chest with pride, saying. "I'll do my best to help us to victory."

I couldn't help but snicker at her energy. Even Yang couldn't hold it in. "Well I'll admit, you two seem like an 'interesting' duo to lead a team," Ren said. Everyone nodded along. "Yeah, it makes me wonder what went on in your uncle's head when he announced that," Weiss added. The nodding of everyone continued.

I tried to fib as best as I could as not raise suspicion. "Well, the entire time I've known him, it's always been nothing but mysteries with his decisions." I guess it wasn't a complete lie cause' I've known him for not even a week and everything he said was either down right crazy or cryptic. Even though he says he's doing this for the sake of my well being, I can't help but think that there is something to it.

"Oww! That hurts!" Everything about our small conversations were thrown out the car window as a feminine voice called out in pain. The entire table turned their heads, only to see a horrid sight before us. Some large guy (not Yatsuhashi large but still large) pulling on poor Velvet's rabbit ears. Surrounding the two was three guys, all laughing at her pain.

"I told you guys they were real." Was said from the mouth of the dude that was the cause of Velvet's torment. All while the other three guys were still busting their gut as if they had heard the best joke ever. "What the hell is he doing to her!" I nearly yelled trying to keep my temper under wraps. "This is not uncommon among the faunus race. Its always discrimination wherever they go." Blake explained. Then Yang spoke. "It must be hard to be a faunus."

The fag hurting Velvet was only going further with his torture by yanking her ears even more. "Please stop it." Was all we could hear from Velvet's cries. That's when I had enough of this show, the worst part about this was that no one watching did a single fucking thing. I shot up from my seat and race-walked over to them, anger practically radiating from me.

"What the hell do you think your doing, asshole!" I shouted, getting the attention of the bullies. The guy had a smile on his face as he looked at me. He forcefully let go of the rabbit girls ears, letting her get away. This gave Velvet a chance to run back to the table, rubbing her probably sore ears. As she passed by, she let out a quick "Thank you."

The four lined up. "Check this out Cardin, this guy is trying to be a hero." the mohawk haired guy pointed out, nudging the big guys side. The man I now know as Cardin spoke up. "Why are you helping her...? Oh I get it, she's your pet right?" I could not get anymore pissed off. "Do you get off on hurting chicks? If that's the case I don't know if I should call you Chris Brown or not."

This choice of words no doubt confused him. "What did you say?" he asked with anger. I smiled, knowing I got under his skin. "Doesn't matter. Just know that you've been insulted you misogynistic, racist, bastard," I insulted. Cardin was clearly getting close to exploding but I didn't care. "You wanna go, you loser?" Cardin yelled. I then proceeded to continue my insults. "Anytime, this won't be over until the fat lady sings... Oh, I'm sorry dude. I did not mean to bring your mom into this."

The students around us surrounded the room with laughter. But Cardin wasn't having any more of my shit. He rushed to me, fist clenched and swiftly clocked my cheek, knocking me down to the ground. My mind was still recollecting what happened to me but my situation got worst as I realize that I was being picked up by the collar. My feet were barley off the ground, dangling in the air. One thing that I noticed though was that his grip on my uniform was nowhere near as tight as Coco's death hold.

"You think your so special, huh? Just because your related to the headmaster. That's probably how you've ended up rooming with four chicks, right?" Cardin claimed. A collection of gasp was heard from the dining hall. "Okay, first of all dipshit, that's not how it happened. Second, ones a fifteen year old girl and the other is a bratty princess that bitches twenty-four, seven. And finally, Let me go you fucker!"

I proceeded to kick Cardin in the waist but alas, he grabbed my leg with his free hand. After letting it go, he gave me a seriously fierce punch in the stomach. My gut was in pain. Cardin then resumed his rage. "I am not going easy on you, you know that?" Cardin stated, raising his free fist for a jab to the face. I couldn't take the pain or his smug face anymore. "Let. Me. Go!" I screamed out, instinctively grabbing his arm and sent a current of electricity through his body.

"AHHH!" Cardin howled in pain as the shock continues. Despite his efforts, Cardin couldn't free himself from my grip, oh the irony. After about five more seconds of electrocution, the douchebag finally fell over. I got up on my feet, letting go of him and letting him stay where he is, twitching and probably half conscious.

I looked at my hands and noticed that static was coming off of me. I heard a voice. "You son of a bitch!" The mohawk guy attempted to grab my shoulder. When he did, the same effect happened to him and he was sent backwards but only by few feet and still conscious. After that, the rest of the crew hesitated to do a thing but step back a little.

Another voice spoke up. "Hey Tristan are you alright?" I turned my head to see the bow wearing ravenette walking up to me, the gang following behind her. "Yeah, I think so," I said. "Way to go, ya freak," Yang said, holding up her hand for a high five. I decided to meet her halfway, slapping her hand. But as soon as my hand contacted hers, the same result happened. Yang got a big zap of pain, causing her to hold her hand back.

"OW!" Why did you do that?" I didn't know how to answer. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can stop it," I apologized. With that said, everyone took a step back. "I'll go get a teacher," Ruby suggested and sped off. "Just wait here and don't touch anything or anyone, okay?" Pyrrha says. I nodded and waited, all while the guys from before tried to leave the dining hall.

Every now and then a string of static would come off my body. "Are you sure you can't stop it.?" Jaune asked. I answered. "I would if I could but I don't know how." I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Ozpin, Glynda, and Ruby by their side. "Ozpin?" I whispered. The man stepped forward but kept his distance from me. And demanded. "Now can you please explain what happened for it to escalate like this."

 **End of Chapter**

 **thanks for reading children, now get me more reviews.**

 **SirBeatdown is signing off**


	11. Whipped

**Beacons huntsman from Earth**

 **Good evening... or is it afternoon? It'll be one of those by the time I upload this. Either way, greetings to everyone I am SirBeatdown101 and what your about to read will most likely kick ass. Time for more hard work that you will most likely hate.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY that belongs to the god of creativity (That's right Monty is my god). I just own my OC's.**

 **Please favorite follow and review.**

Chapter 11:Whipped

~Ozpin's POV~

"Tristan will need work in many different categories," I conversed with my good friend Glynda, who was currently presenting me the footage of Tristan's spar against Mr. Arc. At this moment we're walking through the halls, heading towards my office. Glynda closed her scroll and sighed. "Ms. Scarlatina has quite the challenge on her hands."

"Indeed. But this will certainly take time off the staffs hands. I can't just expect a teacher to free their already busy schedules to do this task. "Speaking of tasks. How did you convince her to take the time to help him?" Glynda asked. I gave my response in the form of a question. "Can't some people do things out the kindness of their own hearts?"

Glynda was definitely not expecting my response to come out like that. "Ozpin, why exactly did you choose her to carry out this task?" Ms. Goodwitch pried. "Good grades, a total of seventy-nine sparring victories out of a hundred and three matches, and her extraordinary semblance. She is definitely the model student who Tristan should learn under," I answered. She spoke up again. "Well, in any case. Let's just hope she can do her part in-" A female voice interrupted what she was going to say. Next thing we knew, Ruby appeared, at rapid speed none the less.

She was panting, exhausted even. "Ms. Rose, what is the meaning of this?" My assistant interrogated. However, Ruby seemed to ignore her words and looked straight at me. "Thank goodness I found you. I think your nephew turned into a human taser!" I didn't exactly catch the meaning of what Ruby said. I simply asked her what happened and all that came out of her was. "He keeps on electrocuting people. I don't think he can stop it either." I feared for the worse. Me and Glynda wasted no time in following Ruby to the dining hall.

When we made it to our destination, I could see a crowd of students forming a circle. One by one, students have glanced at us and moved out of the way, allowing us to step in the scene. Finally seeing my nephew in the picture. Tristan turned around to see us, occasionally sparking every now and then. He whispered. "Ozpin?" I took a few steps towards him and asked. "Now can you please explain what happened for it to escalate like this."

Tristan said nothing, only looking at his static-producing hands. Instead, Ms. Belladonna spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "Professor, he was defending Velvet from that CRDL group. Then Cardin grabbed him and next thing we know he became a bug zapper." I turned my head over to Tristan, asking if this was true. He responded. "Yeah, what she said. I don't know how to stop it."

Glynda broke the crowd up. "All right everyone, back to your tables. We'll handle this." soon all the students started to disband, back to their tables but still observing this troublesome situation. "Tristan, come with us but keep your distance," I commanded. He walked with us, several feet behind on our way to my office.

We let Tristan head up first in the elevator. Though I had to press the button for him to head up just in case. Then Glynda and I headed up afterwards. "Okay, now that we're here. What do I do?" the boy asked. I answered. "The answer is simple, all you gotta do is not panic and calm down. This is all most likely triggered from your emotions."

"Why? All I wanted was for him to let go. The guy's worse than fuckin' Andrew, and I just met the him," my kin said. I wasn't sure who this Andrew person was but decided not to pry into personal matters... not yet anyways. "Whatever the case, I will deal with CRDL myself. In the meantime I want you to clear your mind and focus on turning this ability off," I told him. That's when he reluctantly listened. Closing his eyes, he stood absolutely still, though the face he's making is looking like one of constipation.

After a few seconds of "Concentration", no progress was made. The boy kept producing a channel of static that visibly did not change. "Ugh! I can't do it!" His expression was spiteful and irritated. "It's only as pointless as your making it, Tristan. Now actually try. Think of something calming and use that," I told him in a stern tone. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Hopefully he'll get it right this time.

As time passed, the static started to dissipate and go away. Tristan opened his eyes. "Did it work?" To answer his question I cautiously stepped forward and reached for his shoulder. I made contact but no painful shock whatsoever. "I guess that's, that," I assured. "In the mean time I will deal with CRDL while you rest up," Glynda informed. Tristan nodded and decided to take a seat in front of my desk.

Glynda left the room to fix the bully situation. I have chosen to use this time to get to know my nephew a little better. Sitting down at my desk, across from him, I conversed. "You know. While we have this time to spend, why don't you tell me about yourself, hobbies, interest, past, all that. That is, if your willing?. What do you say?" Tristan looked uncomfortable. I really want him to get used to not only remnant but also around me as well.

"Well, I was born in Staten island, New York City. It's a big city, where anything could happen. Back then it was just me and my dad in an old apartment. Dad was always at his job so it was just me and some babysitter. But when my dad died, an old family friend from Arkansas decided to take me in, his name is Joe. he has been a great help throughout my life. It was tough living in that town though. Everyone at school was an absolute dick to me cause of my situation."

I was both intrigued and heart broken. I was also amazed that he was opening so much of his life for me to see. "Was there any good sides to this new town?" He nodded.

"I guess so. I met this dude who later became my best friend. His name is Jakeel, and he was kinda going through some similar shit because there was this bully who made fun of him for liking anime. He and I always hung out and had fun together. Then we met these transfer students, Patrick and Ricky. Two Canadian brothers who shared our interest in anime. We were always referred to as the nerd bunch. Hanging out with them always cheered me up when shit went down."

I couldn't help but smile that I'm getting to know him better. I asked him another question. "Tell me how are you getting used to this world?"

He answered honestly. "I still think this place is freaky as hell with all this monster stuff around. But I guess in the school, its not all that bad. My team is really nice, except for Weiss. I honestly think that team JNPR is a little on the weird side, especially Nora. Apart from that, I guess I have nothing else to add."

There was a feeling of a heavy weight being lifted off my shoulders. I was for sure that Tristan would feel out of place staying in Beacon but it seems that he's adapting well in his surroundings. "Hmm. Well, I'm glad to know that this adjustment is not too much of a bother for you," I said with a relieved tone.

"Don't get me wrong. I still plan on going back home when the year is up. I still have a life to live back there," he expressed. "Understandable. I can't just expect you to give up everything and stay here. Though I guess I should apologize for the sudden transfer here. I guess I never thought this matter through enough," I fibbed, feeling a little guilty for my actions.

Tristan said back. "Well, I guess I cant fully be pissed off. I mean, it's not everyday you hear that your harry potter but more badass." I pinched my nose in slight irritation. The least he could do is dial down his crude language a bit. "Tristan. Would you please refrain from talking in such a manner?" I asked politely. He nodded his head in apology.

I looked at my watch and sighed, it was time for the next class. "Unfortunately Tristan, its about time to wrap this up and move on to Dr. Oobleck's class or you'll be late." My nephew groaned in response. He then suggested. "Or you could write me a pass and we could spend that time here and talk some more." Although I would like to spend more time with my brothers descendant. I knew he was just trying to get out of schoolwork.

"Now Tristan. What kind of uncle would I be if I let you ditch class?" I spoke. He replied with a fake smile. "A fun uncle?" I chuckled a little. "Nice try. Now hurry or you'll be late." My nephew reluctantly did as told and headed to the elevator and went down. Silence filled my office once again.

So while Tristan was in class and Glynda was taking care of team CRDL, I went to the nearest shelf of books. Grabbing a burrowed textbook that Tristan had loaned to me. I strolled back to my seat, setting the book on my desk and opening it up to its bookmarked page. Its newest chapter reads "The Industrial Revolution".

~5 days later~

~Tristan POV~

Saturday, my favorite day of the week. No reason to wake up in the morning, no time wasted learning crap, and all the hang out time I can have with my friends. Except, I was still awoken by Ruby's damn whistle. Then, Weiss wanted us to go over our homework to knock it out of the way. And finally, my old friends are in another fucking world and the ones I hang out with now are all fucking crazy. Seriously, Nora needs a chill pill for at least five seconds. That's all I ask.

It was 2:00 last time I checked my scroll. In the room with the rest of the team, I just laid in my bed listening to music from my old phone on near full blast. My eyes were closed, not even taking notice of what the others were doing at the time. Listening to music this way keeps me calm from anything stressful. Like the fact I almost died trying to survive in a forest full of nightmares, the lessons on subjects I know nothing about, when I got my ass handed to me by a goofball like Jaune, and when I nearly got killed by Yang when I accidentally got ketchup on her hair (don't ask).

My free time was always spent like this. With all the intense training I'm put under by Velvet and Ozpin that I just want to relax as much as I can. I was just half asleep, listening to Linkin Park... but then. "HEY!" Was all I heard as I was startled back to life. I felt the ground as I landed on my stomach. The noise was in my left ear. When I opened my eyes, I looked up to see Yang herself, standing over me and laughing.

"Whatcha' doing?" she asked with a wide smirk. I replied. "Right now. Screaming internally." The brawler cheered. "Then my work here is done." I got up and looked around the room. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stood near the door. All of them in their casual clothing and weapons strapped on their person. "You coming or what?" Weiss asked.

"Uh? Where are we going?" I questioned. Blake answered bluntly. "To Vale. Don't you feel cramped up in here?" I hesitantly nodded. I spent a week in this school doing nothing but train or study. Though I never been to the city before. "I actually never been to the city yet so I guess it'd be good to stretch my legs." Ruby then spoke. "I thought this would be good for all of us to bond so I made it my first official act as leader." I reminded her. "Co-leader, Ruby, remember that." With that said, I grabbed my jacket, weapons, and scroll and headed out with the rest of them.

On the the airship (apparently called a Bullhead) I couldn't help but look at the view. In fact, I got a few stares from other people who were on the ship as well, even from the girls. I guess I couldn't blame them cause my face was pressed up against the glass with a stupid amazed smile. "Whats the deal? Never been on one of these?" Weiss asked. I turned back to them and responded. "I think its obvious I haven't."

The ship landed, one by one, us passengers offloaded ourselves. We walked off in a random direction. "So, where are we going, exactly?" I asked. Ruby answered. "We're going to the dust shop to resupply. Then, we're going to grab some dinner. And after that, we'll see where the rest of the day takes us." I only replied with a nod and followed the group.

~20 minutes later~

After getting the ammo (I bought the least amount to conserve what little money I had left), we set off to find a suitable restaurant that fits our taste. The only problem is... "Yang, I hate Mistralian food. We are not going there," Weiss expressed. We couldn't decide on where to go. Blake then suggested. "Why don't we go to a seafood place near the docks. I'd kill for a tuna melt." It looked like Blake was fantasizing about the melt cause I could see her mouth water.

"No way. I don't do seafood." I denied. Blake did not look pleased. "Then where do you suggest we go, Tristan?" Ruby asked. At this point, I didn't care anymore. As long as I get something in my stomach, which was growling. "I have no idea." The bickering only continues. We walked along the sidewalk. I was in front of the group, just hoping for this day to end. As I turned around the corner, I bumped into a figure. Actually, more like crashed

I fumbled backwards, landing on my back. Opening my eyes, I saw a familiar head of hair. The hair was a deep blood red color. The person was none other than Fox, who was also on the ground. And not to far behind him was his friends/team. Then I was picked up by Yang. "Let me help you there, buddy." Fox got up on his own, dusting off his clothes.

"Sorry dude, you okay," I apologized. Fox's pupil-less gaze fixated on me... I think. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have bit off more than I could chew with these bags," he excused. I looked to the ground. A dozen bags were scattered on the pavement. All of them with girly clothing inside. Ruby spoke. "Hey guys, were you out shopping too?" Coco answered. "Well, obviously."

Fox was gathering bag after bag and I noticed that Yatsuhashi was also carrying a fuck-ton of bags himself, all with girly clothing as well. As where Velvet was carrying nothing at all, same with Coco. This seems like much clothing for two girls," Blake stated.

Then Velvet gave us quite the shocker. "These are actually Coco's bags. I just have the one." The faunus pointed at a shopping bag that was hanging from one of Yatsuhashi's fingers. The large man put in his two scents. "Was this sale really necessary, Coco?" She turned to him. "Do you expect me to ignore a sale that big?" Coco said. The other three frantically shaked their heads no. I could hear Blake silently counting the many bags the two CFVY members held. "That's twenty-seven bags."

My teams jaws could not be anymore agape. "Damn." Yang said, seeming impressed. "Why are the guys on your team carrying all the bags?" Weiss questioned. Coco smirked. "Let's just say they made a bet with me and Velvet that they regretted instantly." With all that said Fox and Yatsuhashi had an embarrassed look in their eyes. I fake coughed out the word "Whipped." for everyone to hear but only Yang snickered.

"By the way. What brings you all to town?" the bunny girl asked. I spoke for all of us. "We went for more ammo but we're having trouble on where to eat." The sunglassed leader then proposed an idea. "Why don't we all go to 'A Simple Wok'? It's my favorite place to eat." There were a few nods with our group. (Weiss not being one of them).

"I could use some noodles myself," Ruby said. I wasn't really sure what the place was going to be like but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. "Okay, lets go. Where is it?" I asked. "Oh no you don't." Coco yelled. This caught me off guard. "Your going to help Yatsu and Fox carry my stuff," she demanded. "What? Why would I do that?" I retorted.

"Cause you dirtied some of my new clothes when you bumped into Fox, so you can make it up to me or else." I really didn't want to be her pack mule but the tone of her voice made me remember the Velvet incident. "O-okay," I stuttered out. I went over the other guys, where there dumped some of their bags on me "Holy crap, this is heavy!" I shouted loudly.

My arms were being brought down by the sheer weight of the bags. (I only had four in each arm by the way). "Welcome to our world, Tristan," Yatsuhashi struggled to say. The girls headed off in the direction in which I believed were the restaurant was. All except Velvet, who stayed behind long enough to express her appreciation for us having to do this chore. "At least someones nice." I growled.

I looked to my right to see Fox smiling at me. "What?" I interrogated. Fox replied. "Welcome to the whipped club." He then finished it off with a whip sound he made with his mouth. The only thing I could say back was "Fuck off."

 **End of chapter**

 **Thanks for reading all of this. Remember to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off.**


	12. Training sucks!

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Hello fellow RWBY fans. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoy**

 **Also a bit of an announcement 'The Conduit of Remnant' will be updated eventually, I just need time to finish up the chapter I was rewriting due to my shitty computer losing files... fuck me. Plus if i'm being honest I have also been putting it off just so I can focus on this one. But to those who are waiting for a new chapter on that story, it will be posted I just can't guarantee how soon. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY just the OC's**

Chapter 12: Training sucks!

~Ruby POV~

"Ah Man! I fell asleep again," I groaned. This was the third time I slept through one of Port's lectures. I dragged myself throughout the hall to get to the next class that was being held by Prof. Peach. I had plenty of time to make it there, even though I forgot one of my textbooks in Port's classroom and ran all the way back to get it.

I walked at my own pace, knowing that by the time I make it at this rate, I will still have two minutes to spare. Though someone in the hallway caught my attention. It was none other than Velvet, walking down my way. She spotted me, waving hello. I waved back. "Hi Ruby," she greeted. "Hey Velvet, hows it going?" The faunus replied. "I am doing well. Thanks for asking."

"Are you heading to Port's class?" I asked. "Yep," she answered. "Well, I hope your ready to be bored out of your mind... again." Velvet laughed a little. "Yeah but if you actually listen to his stories you might actually get a lesson out of it." I replied. "I guess I'll try to stay up next time. As soon as he starts talking though Yang and Tristan are already knocked out. It's just as hard to wake Tristan up there as it was this morning" I wasn't exaggerating either, I had to bring out my whistle again, and boy was he not happy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Velvet asking me something. "U-um speaking of Tristan. There's something I want to ask you." I nodded my head. "Is it weird having him live in the same room with you and three other girls?" What Velvet asked made me stop and think a bit. "Weird in what way?" Velvet tried to be specific. "I don't know. Like does it give off an uncomfortable air to the room?"

It was true that one guy in a room full of girls would be awkward. Before I left for Beacon, my dad kept advising me to make sure to have Yang on my team or at least be on a team with one more girl if possible. But Tristan doesn't really seem like those kinds of guys my dad always warned me about. "Well it was awkward at first for the first few days. But then we set ground rules for Tristan," I explained.

Velvet was intrigued. "Ground rules?" I nodded. "Yep, like he is to change clothes in the bathroom, whenever we change clothes, he is to wait outside the room. He also has to keep his belongings away from ours and must always keep his bed made. Weiss made the last two rules," I told her. She looked impressed. "Wow it looks like you have everything settled. But how is he as a person?"

"Well Tristan is nice. He can be snarky at times, but that's mostly towards Weiss. He acts like a brother sometimes." I spoke my thoughts. Velvet then brought back some recent memories. "Was the cafeteria incident Tristan cause on purpose cause rumors are saying that he did?" I shook my head. "No he just slipped was all. Yang forgave him for the ketchup problem. Speaking of which, I wonder when those three replacement tables are coming in?"

We both ended up laughing at the memory of Yang's tantrum. Then a thought came out. "Say, Velvet? Why did you want to know about him?" Velvet had a hint of red in her cheeks for some reason as she responded. "U-uh, no reason. I was just curious was all." I thought her reaction was weird. But I didn't have time when I checked on my scroll and found out that I had less than a minute to get to Prof. Peach's class. "Oh no I have to go! Bye Velvet!" I didn't wait for a response as I used my semblance to speed through the halls and prayed that the bell doesn't ring.

~After school~

"Gahh!" My scream filled the arena as I flew backwards by several yards. After hitting the wall I laid on the ground, slowly trying to get back up. Good news it wasn't as painful as it should have been thanks to Ozpin's aura training. Bad news was that it still hurt like hell. Not to mention to add insult to injury, the person who sent me flying was none other than my bunny trainer, Velvet. Why is this insult to injury? Cause out of the whole week I spent getting lessons, I've known her to be shy, timid, and always wanting to avoid conflict. So it just stings that I'm getting my ass handed to me by someone so... delicate.

"You need a hand?" She asked extending her arm to me. I took a hold and she helped me up. "I can't help but feel like this is payback for making you cry," I suspected. The brunette shook her head no. "It's not I swear. I'm just trying to help you get stronger. Anyways your skills have improved since the first time we sparred." I just muttered "Really?" I wondered if what she said was true cause I didn't really see a difference in my physical skills I haven't even found out what my semblance is yet. I was told that the semblance would represent the aspect of their character. So what would mine be and what would it say about me?

I hope it would be something cool, but then again, I already have powerful magic on my side. Would I really need a semblance at this point since I already somewhat control lightning and command wind. My thoughts were interrupted at this point by the second year. "Yes, you're putting much more force into your strikes and you seem to be increasing in speed as well. Though, your reflexes are still a little sloppy."

That totally didn't sting at all. "Well at least I'm doing decent for a guy who's never picked up a gun. Right?" Velvet just looked at the ground. "Well. Decent enough," she outright told me. The criticism only continued. "You still need to handle your weapons better. Otherwise your just leaving yourself open to anything." As much as I wanted to call it quits we still have half an hour till our training session (more like her just tossing me around like a rag doll) is over. But then I decided. "Let's take a break. I just need a moment to catch my breath."

Velvet nodded in agreement and as soon as she did, I purposely collapsed on my ass. I tried to take deep breaths. My asthma wasn't a real problem but I don't wanna risk it getting worse. The last asthma attack I had was nearly five years ago. But rather than sitting in the bleacher area like a normal person, Velvet just sat down a few feet across from me with a light giggle.

There was a level of awkward silence, so I tried break the ice. "I guess while we're on break. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked. Velvet showed her typical shy expression. "Why would you want know about me?" she questioned with both her fingertips touching. I rubbed my head. "Well, it would be weird for two friends to not know much about each other, don't you think. We never really talk much since we mostly spend the time with you kicking my ass. So what do you say?"

Velvet finally showed a smile and opened up. "I don't really know where to start... I was born in Menagerie where my parents worked as farmers. By the time I was nine, my parents moved to 'Berra' on the far east side of Sanus." If I slacked off with my studies, I would've have known nothing of what she just said.

Thankfully, since i did bother to read what I could out of the school's massive textbook, I managed to memorize some parts of the geography of Remnant. Menagerie was a small continent that was under another continent where Mistral resides (the name of Mistral's continent was one of the things I couldn't remember). And Berra had to be east of Vale since it rests on the far east side of our continent.

She continued. "I'm also an only child. I've always wanted an adorable little sister or brother." I straight up admitted. "If you want a cute little sibling then that's what Ruby's for. The girl's about as innocent and helpless as a newborn pup." It was then I realized what just I told her. Velvet snickered, holding in her laughter at how I feel about the little reaper.

I panicked a little. Who knows what would happen if she were to find out that I called her a helpless pup. She may look fragile, but I've seen what she can do with that giant weapon. "Please don't tell her that I said that. The last thing I want is for her scythe gun aimed at me," I hastily said. She just made the 'My lips are sealed' gesture by pretending to zip up her lips and throwing away the key.

I sighed. "Thanks. Is there anything you like in particular?" It didn't take long for her to tell me. "I really like photography. Capturing every moment on camera when I have the chance is just a great feeling. I also like hanging out with my team, especially Coco. I love to read, bake and draw." I was impressed by the hobbies she takes part in. The photography and drawing ones definitely shows her artistic side.

Then Velvet spoke. "Can you tell me about yourself? Since I told you a little about me, it would be fair to do the same." Now I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to tell her. She had the an honest smile that would convince someone to not lie to her. Part of me wanted to tell her the truth but I'm not sure how'd she react. Would she laugh? Would she think I'm weird, or just downright crazy? But on the other hand would it matter? I remembered that Ozpin wants no one to know this "family secret" that he wants to keep hidden.

So instead I kept lying, trying to put some truth into it about myself. "I was born in a place called Staten Island. It was my home till I was twelve till my dad..." It pained me to mention him. How was I supposed to keep a straight face lying about my dad being alive? But I tried my best to keep it together. "...My dad got this new job offer, working with an old family friend, named Joe. Then we moved to Springdale."

Velvet asked. "Did you live in America your whole life?" I answered. "Until recently, yes." The Bunny girl nodded, but seemed nervous to ask. "I-is t-there anything else you like? like your hobbies?" Now that was a question I wouldn't mind answering. "I like to read magazines on classic cars from like the 50's and read books on history related stories. Ohh, and I'm a huge fan of anime."

That's when I noticed Velvet's ears perk up and she surprised me with the volume of her voice. "You like cartoons too!?" My mind was rattled. I really didn't expect her to practically yell with excitement like that. Even though every fiber of my being wanted to yell out that anime and cartoons are different, one word did stand out from her sentence. "Did you say 'too'?"

Next thing I knew, she started to shake and I could tell it was a nervous shake. "Please don't tell anyone, only Coco knows about that and that was how it was supposed to stay. You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" I looked into Velvet's eyes and I could clearly tell that she was on the verge of tears.

She really thought I was going to make fun of her for the fact that she still watches kids cartoons, and in all honesty, I probably would've if this it was someone else. But it wasn't someone else, so I knew I needed to make her feel better for her sake, and just as importantly, for mine too. If Coco were to hear about this, she would come after me with her briefcase. The first time I saw what was in that briefcase was the first time I literally almost shit my pants.

"Listen its okay. There is nothing wrong with that." Velvet sniffled upon hearing my words of comfort. "Really?" She asked in a low volume. I answered. "Yeah, I mean, everyone has something they like. Right?" Velvet seemed relieved to hear what I've said but I still sensed doubt within her smile. She spoke in between sniffles. "So, you'll keep this between us then?" I mimicked the same lip zipping motion she did earlier. Her smile was a relief to see.

"Good. It would've been bad if Coco found out that I almost cried a second time," She said as she chuckled, tears no longer forming. "You can still get back at me anytime you know?" Velvet seemed deep in thought, looking at the ground. She vaguely told me. "Well, I'll think of something." That was when I felt a chill down my spine. For some reason I felt that her payback was gonna be harsh and brutal and I have no idea why.

With that, my combat instructor checked the time on the clock that was suspended over the arena doors. We still had 22 min before our session is over, but Velvet suggested something else. "Why don't we just stop for today?" I nodded and got up as well. "You know, excluding the last topic, its been nice talking with you." I replied. "Yeah." Velvet checked the clock once again. "Its a good thing too. I need to meet up with my team to work on a project for Prof. Peach's class."

When Velvet turned and headed for the door leading out of the arena, I caught her attention once more. "We should talk again sometime. What do you say?" She just turned her head and said. "I wouldn't mind that." Then went back to the door and left the arena. I stood there, looking at the very exit she went through. She's an emotionally fragile girl and yet she is an immense ass whooper, not to mention a cute one at that. I definitely want to know about her more. My mind was startled back to reality when I received a message on my scroll. I pulled it out and saw that it was from... Ozpin. It read.

" _You do realize you've been standing there for almost two minutes, correct? Anyways, please make your way to the school air docks for your aura/magic training. Don't worry about your team, I told them that I am simply borrowing you for an outing."_

I said aloud. "Wait? Are you watching me?" I got another message.

" _Yes. I wanted to check your progress. Like I said, please make your way to the docks, we are going on a trip."_

I groaned and yelled out. "Your a weird Uncle, you know that?" One last time I received a message.

" _I've been called worse. Now about those docks?"_

"Okay, I'm going," I told the empty room, then left.

~RRWBY dorm room~

"Ugh! I can't believe Tristan is skipping out on our dust project," the Schnee heiress complained. "You heard what Prof. Ozpin said. Tristan is being taken for a small outing," Blake corrected. Yang and Weiss were setting up the cardboard layout for the project while Ruby and Blake were writing out the important uses for each type of dust.

"Don't you all find it weird how often he gets 'borrowed' though?" Ruby questioned. Yang's sly smirk was noticed. "Maybe he's receiving 'extra special' lessons from Ms. Goodwitch." The rest of the girls face-palmed at her dirty accusation. "I need to keep a vulgar jar for you to donate to, Yang." Ruby said. Yang however just laughed at her joke. "Well hopefully, Tristan will be back soon. I feel like this project is gonna be an all-nighter," Blake stated.

~Air docks~

Tristan followed his instructions that he received from his text. When he arrived, there was an airship with a certain someone standing on the ramp. That certain someone greeted him. "Perfect timing, Tristan." Tristan kinda greeted back. "Well hello, Uncle Stalker." Ozpin was a bit ticked by the nickname but didn't say a word.

"So what kind of training hell you gonna put me in today?" The boy asked. Ozpin explained. To put it simple, we are going to the 'Forever Falls' for further combat exercise." Tristan's calm expression turned into confusion. "Why are we doing that? I thought you were going to teach me to shoot lightning better or go 'flame on' or something." the headmaster just turned around and headed on board the ship and said. "Before we can continue that, we need to build up your physique. What's the point of your power if you don't have the muscle to back it up." Reluctantly, Tristan gave up and followed. "Fine." All in his mind was the two words. _'Fuck me.'_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Sorry for the late posting. My only excuse is "Shits happening" peace out fools**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	13. A Huntsman's Purpose

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Sup fools I'm back and I'm back with a vengeance**

 **Haruto: Vengeance? What the hell are you talking about?**

 **SirBeatdown101: Shh! I'm trying to be theatrical.**

 **Ninjavonte: Well it needs work, Bro.  
**

 **Sirbeatdown101: Shut up, I'm trying here.**

 **SharinganBeast: Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **SirBeatdown101: Stop stealing my thunder! *Leaves lair in anger***

 **Disclaimer: I own... not rwby.**

"Speaking"

 _'thinking'_

Chapter 13: A Huntsman's Purpose

~Ozpin POV~

After setting foot on the airship, We both set off to the near-depths of Forever Falls. Tristan sat down on in one of the seats, just looking out the window, probably daydreaming. I on the other hand, stood one seat away from him, noticing something. This something was not a strange nor an unwelcoming feeling, but rather, familiar. Almost as if I felt a lost presence that was almost forgotten. I knew this feeling all too well, it was him.

But as fast as I noticed it, He spoke without turning away from the window. "So what exactly are we going to be doing in this forest?" My train of thought was interrupted when he said that. "You'll see when we land," was my only answer, as I walked over to the cockpit. Out the front window of the flight room you could see out the window, where the green forest turns into red.

Our pilot turned his head to me, but only slightly. "Is here good Professor, or do we need to go farther?" To answer his question I pointed over at a spot on the cliff next to a waterfall, I uttered "Over here is good. Come back to pick us up in two hours." The pilot nodded and gave a thumbs up. Heading back to the main deck where my nephew sat, all he did was stare out the window, looking quite bored yet curious.

The airship was slowly descending onto the field next to the waterfall. "Let's get going Tristan," I said as we both made our attempt to jump to the red grass. He looked around the area with wide eyes. "This place is sick!" he expressed. "Yes, the Forever Falls is... lovely," I agreed and kept going. "Now when your ready, we're gonna go hunt a few creatures." I could hear him practically gulp nervously. "Um, what kind of 'creatures' are we talking about?" My kin asked with troubled speech.

"The kind that can rip us apart," I replied. I could see the fear in his face. "How is this supposed to help me get better at magic?" His voice was raised when he uttered that question. I only answered. "Well, the best way to learn is to be put under pressure."

He was dumbfounded. "Screw this! We're going back to the school and I am done with those things. Just call the airship back and let's leave."

He headed the opposite direction to where I wanted us to go, stopping at the exact spot we landed at. Now waiting, he crossed his arms, turned his head towards me, and yelled. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and call them back." I sighed. "Tristan. I just want you to get stronger so you can survive out here if necessary. I'm not trying to get you killed, if that's what you're thinking." My nephew turned around, with a look of pure frustration. Another yell escaped his lips. "You know, the only reason I agreed to this dumb training was because I wanted to be a badass when I get home but I'm practically getting thrown left and right from one crazy thing to another. The worst part is I'm not making any progress at all."

I was astonished, though my face kept its composure. It wasn't his annoyance with the amount of work he had to put into this that caught me off guard. It was the fact that he clearly didn't grasp the situation he's in. Even if he didn't know about his fate, he should at least understand how dangerous remnant could be. I was for sure that his time in the emerald forest would give him a small view of what us citizens have to go through outside the city walls, but I guess I was wrong.

"Tristan, I'm sorry that you feel this way. I do wish that your progression would improve as well. But please understand that this is not child's play. I just want you to be ready to fight whatever may come our way. Its not about being a hero. It's about knowing that when trouble calls, you were the one who picked up it up. That's what being a huntsman is all about." It appeared that my speech has reached him.

"That was surprisingly deep. Though I guess I should've expect something like that from you," he admitted. Okay. It didn't reach him like I thought it would, but it still got to him nonetheless. It was my turn to speak. "Listen, there is more to this school than just doing simple things like studying in class, sparring against rivals, flirting with Ms. Scarlatina and spending time with friends." Tristan just huffed. "Whatever."

It took him six whole seconds to realize what I just said. "WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WAS FLIRTING?!" Now that reaction was enough to make me grin. I had to have my fun somehow. "I've been alive long enough to see ones interest in another. It was subtle but still noticeable," I stated. The boy's cheeks were in a light shade of red, proof that I was right.

"Okay, so what then? Its not like its a bad thing, right?" he blurted. I answered. "Well, no. In fact, of all the women you could've had eyes for. I'm glad it was a faunus."

"Really? Why?" Tristan was confused. "You know that faunus are not as well liked as they should be. So seeing your interest in her proves that you're not close-minded like others," I explained. Tristan looked deep in thought. "Listen. I don't know if I really like her or not. She's just a cool girl, that I really want to get to know better."

What he said. I could tell it was genuine. Though I'm pretty sure he's trying to convince himself just as much as he's trying to convince me. But instead of continuing the teasing of his... 'interest', I decided to go through a different approach. "Listen, back to our earlier topic. If you wish to be a hero like you've dreamed, then you must push yourself to your limit to unlock your fullest potential. If you don't see what your capable of, then how do you plan on going past your limit?"

Tristan caught on to my words, but asked one final question. A question I new would be thrown my way at some point. "Why do you want me to do this so badly?"

Should I do it? Should I tell him his purpose? I have had this struggle ever since the day I used that key. If I told him anything about the vile people who want his power I know that it would make both our mission and his cooperation all the more troublesome. Even uttering his destined semblance could make this difficult. I just pray that brother will send luck my way... and to him as well.

My hesitation didn't last long. "It is a wizards job to turn wasted energy and mold it into greatness. Just like its a Headmasters duty to train the weak and make them into the strong. So I need to uphold both roles and turn you into the best among us, cause if I don't, then I'd be spitting on both of them," I spoke. His eyes. His eyes showed me that he truly listened to what I had to say. I meant every word of it too.

There was complete silence in the air. Just the wind gently blowing, until. "Fine." Was all he said as he trudged in the direction of the forest. "Excuse me?" I said, confused as he walked past me. Without slowing down he muttered again. "I said fine. I'll go hunting. If your gonna live by your code, then I should at least go along with it, for now. And I guess you're right about putting in the effort thing. But just so we're clear if I die, I will haunt you forever. Got it?"

I smiled. "Understood." And with that we both headed in the direction of the thick red forest, looking for Grimm. I felt... No, I know that a talk like this was needed. Now I know that me and my nephew have a better understanding of one another. Even though it was a small understanding, it just means that we have a long way to go.

We walked for no more than five minutes, looking for these dastardly creatures while admiring the colors and sweet scents that this forest offered us. That is until we heard a massive howl that we both knew belongs to a beowolf. I stayed still, calm and collected. However, Tristan was clearly shaking in his shoes. "Please tell me that was just a regular wolf," Tristan nervously questioned.

I pointed at his strapped swords with my cane and told him. "You may want to unsheathe your weapons... and calm down as well. These beast are currently feeding off your fear right now." That's when he pulled out his blades. He readied his stance which was both sloppy and off-balance. I guess he he still has a ways to go on his practice. Both of us surveyed the area, looking for the roars of pure malice. But then I was finally able to tell where it originated from.

"TRISTAN GET DOWN!" Upon instinct I ducked down from a incoming swipe from behind. It was my nephew that I was worried about most. Knowing about his very slow reflexes, I grabbed his shoulder and brought him down with me, the creatures claw missing him only by a hair. Without looking at the grimm, I held on to my kin by the arm and jumped out of far from its reach.

After landing with Tristan, I turned to see none other than a beowolf. Standing on its hind legs, the wolf stood a staggering 7 ft tall stature. Its bone armor was thickly-plated on various areas of its body but however there wasn't enough of it to offer good protection, making it vulnerable in many areas. It was clear for me to see that this beast was not an alpha, but I will make sure that it doesn't get the chance to be one.

"Do I really have to do this?" Tristan hesitantly asked. I just nodded and replied. "Don't worry. If anything happens, I will intervene. I won't let you die." Tristan groaned. "Yeah, that's totally reassuring..." Before I could say anything back. The wolf creature howled in a hostile manner and charged at us. I stepped back a few meters, which didn't go unnoticed by Tristan. I jumped on the nearest tree branch to avoid the conflict. All I could say now is. "Show me your strength." He turned to the charging beast and raised his shield to block its fierce claw. The force was too much though as it knocked him on his back. Before it could slash him again, he rolled out of its way and regained his composure.

I could see it in his eyes. Both fear and anger swirling within his blue eyes. It was the look of a man with a will to live. It was the look of a man with a purpose. It was the look of a huntsman. His courage outweighed his fear as he ran to the beast, sword and shield raised. The monster copied his movements and lunged at him as well. No words could describe what I am currently witnessing other than this is a boys journey to becoming a soldier.

~Earth~

~Jakeel's POV~

I was sitting on my backyard porch, deep in thought. It has been a week and a half since my best friend disappeared. It's been worse since I don't even know if he's dead or alive. Everyday I'm in school, looking at his empty desk in all the classes I have with him. Rumors still haven't died down since it happened. In fact, they've gotten to the point to even the teachers having these crazy theories. I don't know what took him from us. I just hope they bring him back. My train of thought was broken when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning my head to the right I saw Ricky holding my car keys in front of my face. "You going to drive or should I?" I gave him a glare and grabbed my dangling keys from his hands. "You know I won't let you drive my truck. There's no point in asking" I said with a smirk. Ricky responded with. A guy can dream right?"

The three of us planned on going to the movies to see a horror movie, but planned on grabbing some grub first. It will be the first time we hang out since the incident. We really just want to take our minds off of it, at least for one day if possible. Ever since that day everyone in town was on edge, wondering if it will happen again. We even have security guards patrolling the school both day and night since that was where it happened.

We all headed to my truck out in the front yard. I got in the driver's seat while Pat took the passenger and Ricky took the seat behind him. If there was one thing I loved more than my friends it would have to be my truck. I always tried to keep it clean as possible. If there was even a scratch on its red surface, I would freak out or at least that's what the guys would say. "Hey, we better hurry and eat we got less than an hour till it starts," Pat informed.

~15 minutes of Burger King later~

After we ate our fill, we were still making our way to the theater. We all sat in silence, probably in our own world. That is, till Patrick turned up the radio and we all heard a certain name pop up.

"There are still no updates on the missing teen, Tristan Rider. As many of you may know that this boy was reported to have disappeared about 9 days ago. The strange thing about this case is the fact that students of Harbor High school claimed that Tristan somehow levitated off the ground and into a ripple in the air. Every witness testimony had the same details of this disappearance of Tristan. So the question remains. 'Is this the case of an actual extraterrestrial abduction? Or a whole new level of foul play?'. I'm Jack Martis for-."

I turned down the radio before he could finish. There was tension in the air you could cut. For about half a minute someone finally spoke up. "He's definitely fine... right guys?" Patrick said. Ricky followed after him. "Y-yeah, I'm sure he's okay." I wanted to agree but every fiber in my being was telling me otherwise. I know how serious this situation is, which was why I tried to decline the invitation for the movies. However Pat and Ricky were persistent on making me go. I mustered up all my doubt and tried to throw it out the window. Then I spoke. "Yeah I bet he's doing fine... wherever he is."

~Forever Falls~

~Third person view~

"How are you feeling Tristan?" Ozpin asked from the safety of a tree. Tristan yelled. "Everything but 'okay'!"

It took nearly thirty minutes but Tristan was finally able to take down the beowolf. All he kept doing was dodging and rolling away from the monster at first. He did try to do a couple slashes with his sword but the wolf creature kept doing the same maneuvers. What made Tristan win this fight? You could call it luck as Tristan aimed his pistol at the grimm and shot almost all his rounds. He was fortunate enough to hit its left eye, making it disoriented. Tristan then ran to it and repeatedly stabbed its chest, eventually piercing the heart.

Now he stands over the grimm, both triumphant and exhausted. "Please... huh... tell me we're... huh... done?" Tristan asked while panting. Ozpin smiled and dropped from the high branch. "Sorry Tristan but we still have an hour and a half to go. But let's make a deal: if you can find and kill three more grimm then we can go back. What do you say?"

Tristan crossed his arms. "If it took me thirty minutes to kill one then by the time I kill the other three it will be time to go back anyways," Tristan pointed out. Ozpin chuckled. "Smart boy," he said. Of course Tristan new that deal was pointless. He may not be an A+ student on either world but he still knows a thing or two. "Is there a better way to find grimm so we can speed this up?" the teen asked. Ozpin responded. "Yes there is actually. For those who hunt for sport, one always attracts grimm by using their own emotions. All you have to do is think negative thoughts long enough for them to sense your presence."

 _'Who the hell hunts these things for fun. They're fucking crazy.'_ Tristan thought. "So all I have to do is think of something bad?" The young huntsman asked. His Uncle replied. "Anger, sadness, hostility. Anything negative will work. Just think about whatever it is deeply enough and you'll have monsters after you in no time."

"I guess I could try," The boy agreed. He then closed his eyes, trying to think of what could attract another grimm but without realizing it, he already remembered a certain memory that was wedged deeply in his head. The sorrow, the pain, the loneliness that he felt. His expression was that of a man holding back tears... but couldn't do it. It didn't take long for Ozpin to notice a a single tear coming from his right eye. Not two minutes have passed and they could hear roars from all around them. Tristan was broken out of his painful walk from memory lane. "Tristan! What on Remnant were you thinking about?" Ozpin yelled, realizing this was a mistake. "I was just following your instructions!" Tristan retaliated.

They both looked around, seeing each creature that was making their way from the thick woods into the open fields. Eleven creatures of grimm emerged. Five massive ursas, two saber-tooth grimm, and four beowolves (two of them being alphas). Both the headmaster and the trainee drew their weapons and went into a battle stance. "No matter what. Stay close," the old man instructed. All Tristan could do was reply "G-got it."

in an instant, all monsters charged, with their claws out. Two ursa's, one alpha, and the small beowolf ran after Tristan while the rest went for Ozpin. Ozpin used his time semblance to swiftly swing his cane defensively and block every claw at once. As for Tristan, he only managed to shield block an ursa's claws, only to be smack by a Beowolf from his left into another an ursa's direction and swiped at him as well. "Tristan!" Ozpin gasped, as he pulled his cane out of a sabertooth grimm's eye-socket. Now there were ten grimm to fend off. Ozpin ran over to his nephew but was immediately blocked off by two ursas.

Using his semblance again, Ozpin sped his movements to repeatedly strike his two enormous foes. On the other side of the dual beasts was Tristan, rolling away from a smaller beowolf's punch. He then proceeded to stab the creature's throat, therefore ending it's life. "I got one! I got- AHH!" His victory was cut short due to an ursa's charging headbutt right behind him, making the teen fall forward. Even though the downed earthling was a novice at aura, even he could tell that his reserves where getting dangerously low.

Ozpin on the other hand remained untouched, while his two bear opponents collapsed from his several dozen jabs. Afterwards he turned around and smacked the last sabertooth in the face, knocking it at a tree where it slammed hard into. Ozpin was still busy with his other three enemies while the last three planned on making his kin their next meal. "Tristan use your power!" the elite huntsman shouted. Tristan managed to hear his Uncle's instructions and decided to listen to him.

While still on the ground, he managed to flip over on his back. As an alpha beowolf slowly approached him, ready to pounce, Tristan held out his hand with the hope of something shooting out. The wolf never had a chance cause a strong gust of wind managed to pick it up and throw it far away on it's back. He then got up as quickly as he could and used his shield's buzz-saw form to cut through the monstrosity's sternum, giving him his third kill of the day.

Back to Ozpin, he managed to pierce the last small beowolf in the heart. This now left them with one sabertooth, one alpha, and three Ursas. The immortal then proposed an idea. "Tristan, I need you to set the field on fire!" Tristan looked at him like he was crazy "Why would I do that?!" he yelled out. "Just trust me!" Ozpin yelled back. As much as he didn't like the idea, he went with it anyways. Focusing all his power into making fire in his hands.

It managed to work as small golf ball sized fire balls formed in his palms. As soon as they were made, Tristan threw them at the ground around him. Each ball of ember burst as soon as they made contact with the ground. The field went from beautiful and serene to chaotic and up in smoke in a matter of twelve seconds. Ozpin ran right in front of his nephew, telling him to stop. "You may want to brace yourself for this," he said to his family member. All the remaining monsters didn't care about the spreading fire as they each ran to the center of the flames in an effort to kill and eat their prey... but boy were they wrong to do so. Ozpin reached into his pocket and pulled out six small crystals of dust. He then threw them all in different directions. Each individual rock landing on burning land and as soon as they did.

*BOOM*

Explosions from six different locations set off at the same time with everyone and everything caught in the blast zone. All that was left was the burning carcasses of grimm and a big green bubble surrounding the two huntsman. Ozpin was kneeling down with his cane stabbed into the ground while his nephew behind him was looking around the giant bubble his uncle created. "H-how did you do that? Thatwas cool." Tristan asked.

Ozpin simply answered. "Fire and lightning infused dust or more commonly known as 'demo dust'. Once heated they become unstable and explode. But enough of that. Are you okay?" Tristan felt around his body checking for wounds, then replied. "Well my heart's still beating so I guess I'm okay."

Ozpin nodded and then looked around the field. There were still small flames from the explosion and from Tristan's fire. Ozpin reached into his bag of dust and pulled out a blue crystal. "May I borrow your gun for a moment?" he asked the boy. "Uh. Sure," he said then handed over his pistol. Once the headmaster had the gun, he then threw the dust into the air and shot it with perfect accuracy. What fell down was not pieces of the rock but instead drops of water.

The rain was a light drizzle but was enough to put out what was left of the burning fields. After getting his gun back, Tristan walked towards the grimm that were starting to dissipate. "We did it. We really survived this shit," he said, relieved. Ozpin followed him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We really did. You did well. I know you'll be a great warrior one day," he complimented. Tristan smiled... but that soon faded away. "Wait there's only four of them. I thought there were five." Tristan pointed out. Ozpin looked down at the bodies and found that Tristan was right. There were only four. _'Where's the alpha?'_ he thought.

Sadly his question was answered. Neither of the two saw what happened next. The alpha was right behind them both. Even Ozpin was surprised, surprised of this beast agility to get behind them so fast. The alpha then swung his massive claw towards the cane wielder, only for Ozpin to block it with said cane. Ozpin stood his ground but the force of the attack was still strong enough to send him backwards, his feet sliding and dragging on the ground.

Little did Ozpin know was that this was exactly what the alpha wanted. It then turned it's head to Tristan, who was dangerously close to it. Without mercy, the beowolf used his massive jaw to chomp on Tristan's mid-section. "AHH!" the teens cries of pain was loud and full of anguish. "No!" Ozpin shouted. All he did was take a step forward to the demon. Then it ran at full speed in the opposite direction with Tristan still grasped in it's teeth.

"Help!" Was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the thick woods. "I'm coming!" he shouted once again. His semblance was again used to increase his speed, booking it as fast as he could to reach the fleeing monster.

 _'This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made him do this. I should've known he wasn't ready.'_

The forest was too dense for Ozpin to run in a straight line, he had to occasionally zigzag his way around big trees. Slowly but surely, he was catching up to the grimm with his nephew in it's clutches but it was still a great distance away. The forest that he and his target was running through has finally led them to a clearing. One would argue that being a good thing cause the grimm was running towards the edge of a cliff, a cliff that was a near 200ft drop.

Ozpin tried to get his nephew's attention. "Tristan!" He got no answer. "TRISTAN!" he tried again but still no response. That is until the alpha turned around. Ozpin couldn't breathe due to the sight he was witnessing. Blood... it was dripping... dripping from the alpha's bottom lip. Tristan's eyes were shut and his face was going pale. It was clear as day. He had no more aura left. The alpha stared into Ozpin's eyes. Ozpin was was getting ready to charge but then... "AHH!" the boy screamed. The wolf demon's jaws tightened around his abdomen. The ex-magic user was now hesitant to do anything. The monster was smart enough to know man's compassion for one another and used it against him.

The monster was literally on the edge of the cliff, ready to do the worst. There were no words to describe Ozpin's anger. "If you dare take him from me, I swear to all the gods that you will wish 'She' never made you." His threat reached the creature's ears but it wasn't enough. It stood on it's hind legs and grabbed Tristan's leg in an attempt to dangle him off the cliff. However, the Uncle did not give it the chance to do so. He swiftly threw his cane ninja style at the beast's heart then ran after his nephew in his grip.

But it was too late cause the grimm managed to use it's last remaining strength to throw itself along with it's victim off the cliff. Ozpin new this was a possibility but risked it anyways. He not only jumped off the cliff but also ran down the wall off it with his time semblance to catch up with his falling kin. While running after him. Ozpin noticed a small lake at the bottom of where they were falling. "I need to hurry," he said to himself.

Down to the 50ft mark of the drop, Ozpin finally grabbed Tristan by the arm and flipped himself over so his back was facing the water. Luckily enough they managed to land in the deepest part of the lake. The the splash from the impact was enough to knock much of the water from the lake, making a good 2ft gap from the water surface to the edge. A hand shot out of the water pulled its way out of the lake. Ozpin and Tristan are now on the ground soaking wet, yet safe.

Ozpin took deep breathes for a quick moment, then realized that his nephew was still hurt. He crawled over to Tristan's side. He got up to his feet and picked up Tristan to lean him against a tree. Checking for a pulse and calling out his name. Whether by sheer will power or luck to Ozpin, Tristan finally opened his eyes slowly. "Tristan! Oh thank the gods. Don't you worry I'm going to get you help. Just don't worr-" Ozpin's sentence was cut when he saw that Tristan grabbed his gun from his right holster. The barrel of the gun was aimed at Ozpin's stomach.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'Does he hate me that much that he wants to kill me?'_ "Tristan what are you-" again his sentence was interrupted by Tristan muttering. "Move." Tristan then used his left arm to grab his shoulder and shoved him out of his way. Ozpin was on his side and then heard two shots from the pistol... then a pained squeal. He propped himself up to see what happened. He saw where the squeal originated from. A boarbatusk lied there 12 feet from us, dead with one bullet in it's front left leg and the other one right in the center of it's snout.

"You saved me," Ozpin thanked. But he then glance over at Tristan who was once again unconscious. "No! Tristan!" Ozpin went back to his side and lifted up Tristan's shirt to see his wounds. It wasn't pretty for there was a massive and deep bite mark on his abdomen, both front and back, losing more blood by the second.

Ozpin took action by unbuttoning his jacket and tying it over the wound opening. To keep him from losing anymore blood. He then searched for his precious cane that fell with the monster. He found it within a single minute. It was stabbed into the ground next to the lake with no sign of the monster. Finally, he pulled out his scroll (which he thanked the gods it was waterproof.) and made a call.

~Beacon~

In the sparring class arena, Ms. Glynda Goodwitch was busy reviewing sparring footage from her last class to determine what grades to give. But then her scroll that she was using to review started to ring. She knew the number being Ozpin's and figured it was a simple update on his progress.

"Sir, please make the update quick. I am very busy, grading papers and-" "Glynda! I need you to send a medical airship to the temple grounds in the Emerald forest, now!" There was fear and panic in his voice, which startled Glynda. She knew Ozpin would never make a dark joke like this, which made it all the more serious. "Ozpin? What wrong? Did something happen?" She asked, fearing for the worst. "You need to hurry! He's losing blood!" That was all she heard before he hung up. So she did what she was told.

~Forever Falls~

Ozpin put away his scroll and proceeded to pick up his nephew and ran with his time enhanced speed. Ozpin couldn't wait for the airship to arrive to their current location but he also knew that he wouldn't make it in time with his speed alone. So he decided to meet them halfway and pray that its not too late.

"This is all my fault. Gods please help this child I beg of you."

 **End of chapter**

 **Cliffhanger yay. I know how much you guys love these.**

 **I'm terribly sorry for this coming out SO late. I have been going through some personal things that are still kind of going on so I have been putting this of for * checks calendar* a long time so please bear with me.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review. Thanks for reading.**

 **SirBeatdown101**


	14. Friends who care

**Beacons Huntsman from Earth**

 **Greetings to all, I bring a tale of... hold on *Goes down to lair***

 **~6 hours later~**

 **Ok now i'm back with my newest chapter. (Read next line in an epic voice) Last time on Beacons Huntsman From Earth. Tristan got his shit wrecked... the end.**

 **Now let's move on with this before the assassin I paid to kill my friend goes rogue and shoots me. *Hears gun cocking* Oh shit!**

 **Disclaimer: I own... not RWBY**

Chapter 14: Friends who care.

~Beacon infirmary~

~Third person view~

With team RRWBY: Ruby was sniffling at the farthest seat from the entrance in the waiting room with Yang trying to cheer her up by holding her and patting her head. Blake was sitting a few seats from them with a book in her hand but was too depressed to crack it open. As for Weiss, she was intensely pacing back and forth in front of the room where her team leader was currently getting treatment.

Team CFVY on the other hand: Coco was debating on reading her newest issue of a fashion magazine. She really wants to read it but also wants to wait for a doctor to give them info on Tristan's status. She could simply do both but she knows that it would take a lot to rip her away from the article once she gets into it. Fox, was calmly meditating on a chair with his head tilted up. Velvet sitting in a chair, also crying like Ruby, saddened of the thought of her friend getting hurt. Finally, Yatsuhashi was working on a Sudoku puzzle sheet to try and keep his mind off of this tragedy.

*SLAM*

The sound of someone slamming against the doors of the infirmary waiting room entrance. "We just got your message! Is he all right?" Pyrrha asked. In the waiting room now stood the teams RRWBY, CFVY and the newly arrived JNPR. "Guys, what happened to him?" Jaune asked. Blake got up from her seat and informed them.

"We don't really know what happened. We were working on our dust project, then we got a call from Glynda that Tristan was receiving intensive care. So we rushed over." Yang then finished the rest for Blake. "When we got here, Glynda told us to wait outside and we saw doctors running in the room in a panic." Coco then added. "We got the same message as you guys."

"So no one knows what happened," Ren asked, hoping for a good answer. Everyone shook their heads no. it was then, with perfect timing, a figure walked out of the room where Tristan was in. Everyone looked at Glynda with hope that they'll finally get information on what the hell is going on. They could tell that even their teacher was worried by her expression alone.

There were several questions that were thrown her way, making her like she's being interrogated. "Ms. Goodwitch, is Tristan alright?" was asked by Ruby. "What happened to him?" by Jaune. "Is he healing well?" by Yatsuhashi. "How did he get hurt?" was asked by Velvet. And the final one to ask was Blake. "How's our leader doing?"

Despite the teachers saddened look, she still managed to silence everyone by smacking her riding crop on the wall, causing a loud smacking sound throughout the room. Afterwards, she adjusted her glasses and finally spoke. "Mr. Rider's condition is stable for right now. He lost a significant amount of blood but we have blood bags in use. We were fortunate enough to find his blood type before doing so."

"Okay, but what exactly happened to him?" Yang asked. Before Glynda could elaborate, another voice was heard. "It was my fault," that voice came from none other than Ozpin as he walked out of his nephew's room. Everyone turned their attention to him. His clothes were still damp, his black button up coat was missing and his hair was messy. So far, the students always known their headmaster to be a prim and poised man that always kept the same expression. But this wasn't the Ozpin they knew he looked... emotionally broken.

"Students, there is something you must know about your friend," Ozpin said. _'Are you really going to tell them?'_ Glynda was thinking. Everyone now was intrigued and listened closely. Ozpin sighed. "It may have been obvious to some but...Tristan has never seen combat in his life before arriving at Beacon." This news didn't really surprise some of the individuals for they have seen his skill in battle before. They knew that it just had to be the skills of a complete amateur.

Ozpin continued. "In fact, he's never even seen a grimm outside of his hometown before arriving. He never had to pick up a weapon to defend his land cause it was so well protected." Now this was major news to the students (well, except for one of them). "A village so well protected that he's never seen a grimm?" Fox asked, astonished. "Please, let me finish," Ozpin told him.

"So in a foolish attempt to train him in using his skills against grimm, I took him hunting. We ended up getting surrounded and..." His next line was difficult to bring out. "His aura ran out and an alpha beowolf managed to get a hold of him. I wish to refrain from describing his wounds until we get word from the doctor but you can all imagine how it went down."

Everyone's mouth was agape in shock. Nora then asked. "Are his wounds that bad?" The headmaster's only reply was a nod to Nora's question. It was then that a doctor tapped on Ozpin's shoulder, causing him to turn around and face the man.

"Ozpin, I have the report that you wanted," the doctor said. Ozpin nodded his head once again, signaling for the doctor to continue. "Well. All his vital organs are running properly. The beowolf's jaws wasn't deep enough to touch any of them. As for his right ankle... it has swelled severely due to hitting something, causing a minor fracture." Ozpin stopped him there to add. "That was most likely from the alpha running through the dense woods. Tristan could've hit some of his limbs on a tree or two."

The doctor acknowledged the cause of the fracture and wrote that down on his clipboard. Ozpin then asked. "Is he awake?" The doctor shook his head. "No. He is still unconscious from the blood loss and doesn't show any sign of waking up any time soon. All we can do now is wait." The Uncle hung his head low as the head doctor left the room. His assistant put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

He turned around to face his students and regained his composure. "He may not be the best fighter but he definitely has the heart of one. He did his best out there and killed grimm with all his might. Even when his own life was on the line, he saved me from a grimm as well. This situation was due to my mistakes and mine alone. It should've been me in that room being treated, not him. But still, he displayed all the qualities of being a warrior and I know he won't let this setback stop him. I know he'll pull through and I hope all of you believe the same."

Ozpin's speech was random and monotone. Yet, it still made the students feel a little bit calmer but not by much. Ruby then asked. "Can we see him?" Ozpin answered. "I'm afraid not. We need to keep him under surveillance to monitor his vital signs for the night. I'm sorry. You can see him tomorrow if you'd like and I will keep you all updated on his condition in the morning. In the mean time I suggest you go back to your dorms and pray for him."

Everyone was reluctant to do so but complied. One by one, they all left for their dorms. As for Ozpin and Glynda, they stayed behind. Ozpin then asked his trusted colleague. "Would you mind going to my house and fetching me a change of clothes. I wish to not leave his side." Glynda replied. "I'll be right back then." And so, Glynda went off to Ozpin's home for a new outfit. When Ms, Goodwitch was at the waiting room exit, she decided to look back at her boss. All she saw was Ozpin's low hanging head, yet, there were no signs of tears.

~Ruby POV~

After getting back to our dorm room, the first thing me, Weiss, Blake, and Sis set our sights on was Tristan's empty bed. The happy meter in the room was at an all time low. All I could think about is if our friend was okay. "What do we do now?" asked Blake. Yang then said. "I'm to depressed to keep working on our project. Do you think Professor peach will extend it?" Weiss answered. "As long as she knows about Tristan's condition."

Blake and I agreed about the project. "I think we should visit him during lunch tomorrow. What do you girls think?" asked Blake. I then suggested. "We should get him flowers when schools over too." everyone nodded. It was too late of the day to get them now. After the agreement we all started doing our own separate things to get our minds clear. But sadly polishing my Crescent Rose was not helping.

I never knew what to think of Tristan when I first met him. Honestly, I still don't know him that well. He doesn't really talk about himself all that much. In fact he was more interested in everyone else and there lives. Even then he's been so nice to all of us, excluding Weiss. But to me, he acted like a brother. Even when he teases my silly love for weapons, I could tell he was only doing it cause we're friends and I wouldn't get mad about it. I just hope he'll wake up soon.

~Jaune POV~

I opened the door to our empty room and walked inside, my team following behind me. We all sat on our beds, trying to process the co-leader of team RRWBY's situation. "You know this explains so much about Tristan." Ren expressed. Pyrrha was curious. "Do you mean the fact that he never fought before?" Ren said yes to her question. Nora was sitting still and with a serious face, which was rare for her to do so.

Like Ren said, it all made sense. The only way an amateur like me could beat a family member of Ozpin was if he was either throwing the match for my sake or he was completely new to fighting. I've trained for nearly two years before Beacon but I still nearly lost to someone who just started. I cleared my head, trying to flush out those thoughts for now. I know this isn't about me and right now, I need to focus on helping out my friend.

"I think we should get him a get well gift. It would be the least we could do," I spoke out. Nora agreed. "Yeah. It would be the thought that counts." Pyrrha perked up when the idea was thrown. "I think that's a great idea. But what do we get him?"

Nora, Pyrrha, and I suggested different things. I said that we should get him a simple stuffed animal. Nora told us we should get him a plate of pancakes (we all shot that idea down as soon as it left her mouth). Finally, Pyrrha wanted to get Tristan some flowers. But for Ren... well I think his was the best idea.

~Velvet POV~

My eyes were finally dry after my small cry session. After leaving the infirmary I told my team that I would be back soon. I'm actually in Vale, the sky getting darker by the minute. I wanted to go to a store to buy Tristan a get well gift. Some stores would be closed by now but I know of a few that are still opened. I heard a ring on my scroll. The video call coming from Yatsuhashi. I answered. The screen forming into a video of all three of my friends.

"Velvet, where did you go to?" my large teammate asked. "I'm just getting something for Tristan, maybe a card too," I told them. Coco then questioned. "But why this late? We could've done this after school, ya know?" I simply responded with. "Coco, I'll be fine out here if that's what you're thinking." Fox was the last of them to speak. "Just get back soon, okay? This town can get dangerous at night." I nodded my head and replied to my blind friend. "Got it. I'll be quick. Bye guys."

I waved to the camera and hung up my scroll. The few stores that had lights on were difficult to find gifts for my friend. While walking, my mind drifted to Tristan. I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault for not training him well enough. But then again, if he really never had battle experience before coming here then I guess he could only accomplish so much in nine days.

Of course I knew of this before everyone else, though I tried to give him a challenge during our sparring sessions. He was holding back too, I don't know if it was because I was a girl or if he was just a little bit of a pacifist but even then, if he went all out he couldn't really do much. Before I could think of anything else, my eyes took notice of a window with random toys on display. Behind the displayed items I found something that I prayed that he would like when he wakes up. Luckily the store was still opened right now.

~2 days later~

~Unknown POV~

It finally happened. The day finally came. As of today, I was finally an official Huntsman. My graduation was a wonderful ceremony and to make things better, I graduated, top of my class. The only thing that could make it better is if my family was here to congratulate me. Unfortunately they were running late, due to traffic.

I was currently speaking with some friends that partook in my classes. "So what do you plan on doing now that you've graduated, 'Mr. Star Student'?" My teammate said. I answered truthfully. "Well I plan on traveling with my little brother. I'll train him during that time till he reaches the age to attend Beacon."

My good friend laughed and gave me a hard slap on my back. "Well, if that pipsqueak is anything like his older brother then we have no worries. Right Lilith?" His question towards my friend Lilith made her giggle at the thought of it. "I think that's a great plan. Just as long as I go with you," Lilith requested. You see, Lilith wasn't just on my team, she is also my beloved girlfriend. Of course I planned on taking her with me, I would be insane not to. I said 'Yes' to her demands and she gave me a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Big bro!" I heard a loud call, a call that I knew all to well. As soon as I turned around I was met with my ten year old brother hugging me with all his strength. "Well speak of the devil," my friend, Arthur said aloud. I patted my kin on the head and knelt down to his level. "Are you ready to leave in a month?" I asked him. "You bet I am. I can't wait to go on an adventure." he replied.

I knew the day would come when I had to make him ready for the tough world out there. And I had too... for both our sake's. It was then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around to see Arthur, I asked "What?" Arthur then held out his hand. "I have to go right now but just so we're clear. The next time we see each other, I will win the next fight," Arthur said.

"Well, Arthur Arc, what makes you think you can beat me after all these years we've sparred?" I grabbed his hand in a firm shake. "Mark my words, Grayson Reign: I will beat you." After his claim, he turned and left. Waving goodbye as he stolled. "Later Grayson, Lilith, Ozpin. Good luck." the two beside me waved back.

I stood there as he walked away, leaving only me, my girlfriend, and my brother. Speaking of my brother. "Grayson, I'm hungry. Can we go and eat?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course Lil' Ozzy" I looked at my beloved. "Do you wish to join us?" Lilith answered with a 'Yes'. And with that we went off, ready to celebrate the next chapter of our lives.

~Tristan POV~

My eyes. My eyes slowly opened up, letting light into my field of vision. My head is filled with both confusion and a throbbing pain. My mental state, currently trying to grasp my surroundings. All I could see is a white ceiling. I slowly lifted up my head, turning it to see my surroundings. I could see white walls, one with a digital clock that read 8:52 a.m., chairs aligned next to the door that leads out of the room. The windows with curtains barely covering them, let rays of sunlight into my unknown room.

I tried to prop myself up with my arms but the sharp pain in my stomach stopped me from doing so. The pain was intense but made me remember exactly what happened. The Falls, the grimm, the massive chunk of me that the beowolf nearly bit off. "So it wasn't a dream," I said to no one. Then my mind went to the part that was a dream. It felt as though I was actually somewhere else... and someone else. My head was still fuzzy on the details, well more like everything that I dreamed up, I couldnt remember. "Lil' Ozzy," escaped my lips. That was the one thing I didn't forget.

I saw that the inner side of the rails on my bed had various buttons on them, each for adjusting it. I clicked the one with the lifting upper torso icon. Slowly I rose with my head still planted on my pillow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw certain objects come into view on a table, right next to my bed. One being a vase full of roses, the other being some sort of bonsai tree, and the last being a stuffed bunny in a nurses outfit.

Each of these items had a different colored 'get well' cards taped to them. I reached out my weak hand to grab all of them. I started reading the red and pink one that I grabbed from the vase.

" _Please feel better soon, Tristan. We need our other leader and friend in top shape._

 _Love, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss."_

I smiled. I didn't think they'd be that worried about me but then again, there people, not heartless monsters like the one that put me in this situation. I set the card aside and moved on to the next one. This one was green and light blue.

" _Hope this helps you feel better. We are all rootin' for ya_

 _Signed, Team JNPR_

 _P.S. As soon as you are able to walk again, we are celebrating with pancakes. ~ Nora"_

My smile grew wider. "Of course, Nora." Now on to the last card that I picked off the stuffed animal. The gray and gold one.

" _We wish you the best of luck in health, kid. Don't go dying on us anytime soon. Got it._

 _~ Your friends from Team CFVY."_

"Why do I have a feeling you wrote this, Coco?" I said to myself. With all three cards read I looked at all the gifts that came with them. It made me... happy that they cared so much to do this. The roses showed no signs of wilting. The little tree was a bright green color, very well taken care of. And the stuffed animal was honestly pretty cute. The more I stared at it though the more I got a different picture in mind. That a certain someone else was in a nurses outfit. I shook my head to flush that mental thought out.

"Okay, maybe Ozpin was on to something after all," again, said to myself.

It was then I heard the door open. It was none other than Goodwitch walking in. her eyes went wide when she saw me. "You're up. How are you feeling?" She said swiftly. "Like crap," was my only reply. I turned my eyes back onto the table full of presents. "I see you found your friends gifts. It was surprising to see them all bring these at the same time. Personally I am fond of the juniper tree," Glynda said.

"Yeah. There all nice." I said. She then walked close to my bedside and grabbed my wrist. She looked at her watch with her fingers still on my wrist. It was a weird feeling having her hand on mine. While her eyes were focused on her watch, my eyes seemed to be concentrated on... well, her chest. I couldn't help but look, she was hot as hell and I'm pretty sure any guy would do the same in my situation.

"Mr. Rider, the longer you stare, the higher I will throw you into the sun with my semblance. Regardless of who you're related to, I won't hesitate to do so," Glynda threatened. I immediately darted my gaze to anywhere but her. She didn't even look but she still noticed. Considering how strict I've known her to be, I didn't want to take that chance.

She let go of my wrist. "Your pulse is normal. Ozpin will be pleased to hear of your awakening," She told me. I asked. "How long have I been out?" The teacher answered. "Two days. Ozpin felt so guilty that he stayed with you throughout the first night without sleep. It took a lot of convincing to get him to go home and rest."

I know I should blame Ozpin for what happened to me and I technically do. The fact that he felt that bad says something though. He's gonna owe me big time though. Glynda then said. "I'll inform your Uncle, team, and friends that you are awake. I'm sure they'll want to see you as soon as possible." She then walked to the opened door. But before she left, Glynda expressed to me. "I'm glad to know that your okay. And don't worry. You'll be back in class in no time."

With that, Glynda left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed. "Yay. More school..." I rested my head back on my pillow with my eyes closed. "Why does this stuff have to happen to me?"

 **End of chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and for your support. Please fav, follow, and review.**

 **Now excuse me while I try to keep running from my ex-hitman.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


End file.
